Secrets and lies
by dvorak-lover
Summary: Who is James "Jimmy" Palmer ? His coworkers think he is just a ME assistant with a taste for bad jokes. A good innocent man, a little shy and not really good with confrontations. Is he really? A particularly gruesome case brings his past back. Will he be able to hide? Or will the team find out? I do not own NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abby was on her lab, bored out of her mind. That was already a week without any new cases, the team was working on cold cases and catching up on paper work. She, being the fast worker she had already finished everything she had to do. She organized the lab, changed the pictures on the walls, updated the computers. There was NOTHING for her to DO!

Maybe she should plan a night out with the team, those are always fun, a party! She loved planning parties. But a party for what? It was not near anyones birthday, was it? Not McGee's, or Tony's, or Ziva's, or Gibbs, or Ducky's, or Palmer's, wait, Palmer, when was his birthday? How could she not know that? She turned to her computer and began typing, 2 minutes later she had her answer. YES! Glory of all glories. His birthday was in two days! It was her salvation from the bored existence she was in.

She ran to the bullpen. Tim was at his desk, organizing his files for the millionth time. Tony was surfing the web. Ziva was playing with her knife. Gibbs was drinking coffee, pretending not to notice his agents not working, not that there was much to do.

" MCGEE! "

" Hi Abby. What is it? "

" A brilliant idea. "

At that point she had everyone's attention.

" Which is? "

" A surprise birthday party for Jimmy. "

" His birthday is coming up? "

" In two days! "

She waited for him to say something else, when he didn't she looked to the others occupants on the area.

" Soooo. What do you guys think? "

" Well, I like the Autopsy Gremlin as much as the next guy but, well, we're not close, we friends but not friends-friends." Said Tony leaning backwards on his chair.

" And I can not say that I know him well either. " Said Ziva.

" Exactly! " Abby said as she began pacing back and forward in the bullpen. " We work together for like three, four years? And I didn't even know the date of his birthday, I mean, he always remembers mine. What kind of friend that makes me? And you guys? He always remembers your's. Did you even know that his birthday was coming up? No, you didn't. Thinking of it what DO I know about him? He's always there listening to my stories..."

" Abby. Abby. ABBY! " Tony stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her pacing. " Alright! We'll help you with the party. Right guys? " He asked looking back between Ziva and Tim.

" Sure Abbs. "

" Of course Abby. "

" Great! How about we meet today after work to talk the details, I'll ask Ducky too. " And she turned and bounced out of the bullpen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night the team was at a booth at a local bar, minus Palmer of course, Abby manage to drag even Gibbs there.

" Alright, think about what you know about Jimmy. What kind of party would he like? " Said Abby.

They look from one person to the other, all waiting for another one to answer.

" Came on you guys. Ideas! Anything! Ducky, what you got? What does he like? "

" Well Abigail, let me think. " He got quiet for a moment, looking to nowhere in particular " I have to admit now that, well, I don't know. "

" How could you not know? You spend hours together everyday." Asked Tony, looking incredulous.

" I must say that not all people feel the need to share their entire lives with others Anthony. " McGee stiffed a laugh. " But I can't deny that most of our conversations are one-sided. How about you Timothy? I saw in more than one occasion you two chatting in the break room. "

" We just talk about work. Thinking about it every time we spoke about our personal lives, he asked about mine, and gave really vague responses about his. "

" Well isn't he a little mystery wrapped in an enigma? "

" Tony! "

" What?! He is! We know more about your life, and you're like a ninja spy Zee-va. Don't you deny it. "

She looked like she was about to say something but didn't.

" See! "

" Guys! How can we don't know this kind of stuff? We're his friends. " Abby said gesturing widely.

" Looks like we're not. " Said McGee.

" Well, this is our chance to change that. A party to show him we care. "

They spent the next hours brainstorming ideas, Gibbs didn't gave any but his support was there, in spirit.

By the end of the talk they agreed to have a small arty at Ziva's apartment. Abby and Tim would pick him up at his place with some excuse and take him there. They went home thinking about how little they really knew about Palmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning

Jimmy parked his car and made his way to Autopsy. This last days were so so boring that he was wishing for a case, it didn't have to be a murder, just a suicide would do. Of course that he had always things to do, but they did not really need a lot of brain work to get done. And he needed to keep his mind busy. An empty mind leads to wandering, wich leads to remembering, and he did not want that.

He entered the cold room as always, at the same time he did everyday, with the same smile he always had, if Jimmy Palmer was anything, it was a predictable man.

" Good morning Dr. Mallard. "

" Ah. Good morning Mr. Palmer. How was your evening? "

" It was fine Dr. How was yours? "

" It was rather dull, Mr. Palmer. How about you? Did you do something interesting? "

Jimmy looked kind of surprised. Normally when he asked Dr. Mallard a question he would listen for a long story about what his mentor had done, followed by a long history of his past or of someone he once knew. The speech would last at least half an hour. He was not ready for such a short and to the point answer.

" Uhhn... It was a normal night Dr, nothing out of the ordinary. "

Dr. Mallard actually looked kind of disappointed with this answer.

" Well, lest find ourselves some work Mr Palmer? Why don't you organize the supplies? "

" Right away Dr. "

The day only got weirder as the hours went by.

He was bringing some files to Abby. Normally she would grab the files speaking of some interesting fact about some sample and tell to leave her ' domain '. Instead of that, she barely looked at the files pull him a seat, told him to sit and asked him a million questions about his day, what he did the previous night, what he normally did on his time off work. When he gave her his usual vague answers she did not seem happy, but did say anything about it.

On his break, he met Tim and Tony in the break room. They immediately greeted him enthusiastically and began making small talk, asking him questions or speaking about something themselves and asking what he thought or if he liked the same thing etc. He still gave them the same vague answers. Usually they wouldn't mind his vagueness, just like all of his coworkers, but today he had the same weird reaction as Dr. Mallard and Abby, the look of disappointment. Ziva didn't ask him any questions, but he could feel her eyes on him. Gibbs acted as he always did, but his stares were, somehow, even harder.

That much weird behavior in one day, got him on edge. ' What's going on? Why the sudden interest in my private life? Did I do something different or bizarre yesterday? I can't remember anything. It can't be case related when don't have any. ' He was leaning agaist the door of the bathroom, he needed a private place to think. ' The questions were friendly enough. They didn't pressure when I wouldn't give any real information. Maybe it's just something that they talked about? Usually they are pretty oblivious about me. Maybe they finally noticed that they don't realy know me. Oh great! Now they won't stop asking questions. And when DiNozzo gets curious he's like a dog with a bone! And Abby! She's as stubborn as a rock. If I manage to get them distracted from the subject the others won't be a challenge.' He sighed. ' But HOW? The only thing that can get Abby out of it is a case. A REALLY hard case, with no forensics, or too much of it, specially if it makes no sense. A really hard case would also make sure that DiNozzo is tired enough to forget about me. Oh Heavens! I'm praying for a crazy person with murderous intentions.' He sighed again and left the bathroom, washed his hands and his face and made his way back to Autopsy.

Somehow the universe listened to his prayer, the moment he walked into Autopsy, Dr. Mallard received a call. They had a case!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They arrived at a two-stored house, it was not new, but it was well cared for. The front lawn was green and cut, the walls were light green, the windows had small flower pots.

When they entered the house, Gibbs agents were already hard at work, after all Jimmy Palmer does not have the best sense of direction.

" Ah, Jethro. Sorry for the delay, Mr. Palmer seems to manage to get lost in the easiest of routes. What do we- Oh My! "

The inside of the house was the complete opposite of the outside. The furniture was turned over, the portraits and paintings broken or torn. There were blade marks on practically every wall. And blood, lots of it. Everywhere.

" You gonna need more body bags Ducky. " Said Gibbs, his usually emotionless voice was laced with anger.

" How many victims Jethro? "

" 6 "

" Right, Mr. Palmer if you please. "

It took a moment for him to move, after all, Jimmy Palmer was an assistant ME but even him would be affected by that scene. When he got back with the other material, they began to work. The victims were a Lt. Josh Manning, his wife Emily Manning, their daughter Amanda Manning, their son Gerald Manning, the youngest daughter Lisa Manning and the family dog, a brown cocker spaniel. All the bodies were butchered, expressions of horror, all of them with multiple cuts and bruises, the two adults also had broken limbs.

The bodies were spread around the house, one by one they checked the bodies and took them the van. The last one was the Lt. Manning, his body was on the master bedroom, on the bed. His arms were folded around his chest, head on the pillow, legs together. Without the drag marks and clear mutilation of the body, it looked like he was peaceful. But he wasn't, the face was frozen in an expression of pain and fear.

But what really caught the eye of the assistant ME was the wall. And the message that was there, written in blood. He didn't need to wait for tests to tell him that it was blood, he knew. He knew because he knew who had written the message. And for whom was the message for.

There was a symbol, two circles connected forming a sort of infinity symbol, and a line crossing them horizontally. Their symbol.

And the message was for him.

He took a minute to get over his initial shock. Dr. Mallard was already working over the body. He took a deep breath and went back to work. He could lose control later, now was not the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at Autopsy, he was on autopilot. He had a lot on his mind. His quiet was not completely out of character, seeing an entire family violently murdered, including small children, it was understandable, no one was going to think it was weird. Mostly because all the other members of the team were affected aswell.

' When I prayed for a case, this was not what I meant! But of course that when I wanted to make the team forget about me, my life would be thrown at theirs faces.'

There was too much work to be done. He needed time to think, uninterrupted, I he wasn't getting it anytime soon. Maybe he could pretend to be sick. Jimmy Palmer was diabetic. Dr. Mallard saw when he took a break, but he never said that he ate. He could play like he forgot to eat, say that he also forgot to have breakfast. He would fake the symptoms, it would take a few hours to make it convincing, but less than the amount of hours it would take to finish with the autopsies. So, he had a plan, for many that level of control over ones body was impossible, but he was not most people. Control ones appearance was common ground.

Five hours later he knew it had worked.

" Mr. Palmer! Pay attent-. Are you feeling alright lad? " Dr. Mallard was looking at him concerned. " When was the last time you ate? "

" Well... " He looked lost in thought. " I don't remember Dr. I guess it was last night. I forgot this morning and this afternoon. And then this case and i just... "

" No. You are going to eat something right now. Let me check your blood sugar. "

" I can do it Dr. Mallard. I will go somewhere quiet look at the levels and eat something. There is a lot of work yet to be done, you shouldn't be checking on me. " He knew that Dr. Mallard was worried, but the crime scene was enough to make him more worried about the case. He wondered if it was intentional.

" Are you sure lad? "

" Yes Dr. "

" Well alright. After eating something you can go home. Don't want you here until tomorrow. And don't forget to eat! "

His acting continued, he left autopsy, grabbed his bag, it wasn't until he reached his car that he dropped his act. He remained parked there for a while, he was supposed to be eating and waiting to be well enough to drive. When he thought time enough had passed, he drove out of the Navy Yard. He didn't went to the apartment listed in the NCIS files. He drove somewhere he knew he wouldn't be interrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He arrived at his apartment. No one knew about this place, because he rarely when there. This was the first time in two years. It was dusty, but it was quiet. It was a small, The living room that served as dinning area and kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom.

He sat on the couch, it was well positioned, he could see all the entries when he sat there. Now he could think about his next step.

He knew who left the message. ' It has to be her. If they would send someone it would be her. Now that she's here, Jimmy Palmer's life is over. I will have to destroy this identity and construct another one. It's a pity. I like it. It was simple, and yet it had the familiar presence of death. Maybe that's where I went wrong. She knew I would search for at lest one aspect of familiarity. I changed everything, even my personality! I even made up a medical condition! And now I will have to run all over again. ' He sighed. ' the problem is that I can't right now. If I run she will follow. I will have to wait for her to get close. Find a way to keep her in one place, until I have enough time to disappear with this life and create another. And no death related jobs. Wich means that Jimmy will have to live normally until she makes her move. I have to be ready at all times. I'll have to abandon this place too. She was most likely watching. '

So he removed the emergency bags he had on his secret places on the apartment. He locked them on the trunk of his car and with the cleaning supplies he had on the apartment he cleaned from top to bottom. not a single DNA sample or fingerprint behind, even on the front door, both sides.

He went to his car, cleaning supplies in hand. He started the car and waited a half an hour before stopping to throw away the cleaning supplies. He then got back to the car and went to Jimmy Palmer's apartment.

It was bigger then his other place, but it was still small. He wanted to begin to clean the objects that wouldn't be necessary for his plan, but it was late and he needed to sleep. No reason to exhaust himself when he knew she was only beginning. She had a flair for the dramatic. When she made a statement she really went all the way. And she enjoyed to play, to tease. Qualities that made him fall for her in the past. He went to bed. It took him a while to fall asleep, and when he did it was only half way, he had to pay attention to the noises around him. She liked to play, bt she also knew that he would think that. For the rest of the night he held his knife under the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ducky was already on autopsy when Jimmy arrived.

" Mr Palmer! Good Morning. I hope you are felling better. "

" Good Morning Dr. Yes, I am much better, thanks. "

" Well, if that's the case. Let's get ready. That's much yet to be done. I will fill you on the details of the work I have made last night. "

" Of course Dr. "

They started to work. Ducky noticed that his assistant seemed to be a little distracted but didn't say anything. A few hours later Gibbs entered the room.

" What you got Ducky? "

Gibbs and Ducky noticed that Jimmy wasn't startled by Gibbs arrival, wich he usually was.

" Ah, Jethro! I have lots to tell. This family had a lot to tell us. But first, Mr. Palmer would you please get this last samples to Abigail? "

" Of course Dr. "

Jimmy took the samples and left Autopsy.

" So? How did they died? "

Ducky made his way to the drawers on the wall. He opened one with a small brown dog.

" Let's begin with the family dog, Caramel according to the tag on its collar. One stab wound, straight to the heart. It would have killed it immediately. There is no sign that it attacked the person who killed him. "

" So it knew him? "

" Perhaps. Or it just didn't see a threat. That's for you to find out Jethro."

He closed that drawer and went to the next one, he opened it a 7-year-old little girl with long red hair.

" Young Lisa. Such a shame. The injuries suggest that a blow to the chest area, I'm guessing a kick for the shape of the bruise, it was strong enough to crack her ribs. That would most likely caused the injury in the back of the head when she fell. Then the four stabs wounds, three in the lower abdomen and one straight to the heart, wich was the cause of death. "

He opened the drawer top drawer, a 9-year-old boy with short brown hair was there.

" Gerald. This young lad has bruises on his face from a blow, conclusion is that the attacker hit him with the back of his hand. There is some defensive wounds but unfortunately I have not found no foreign DNA on them. There is a big bruise from a kick on his left side, other injuries on his right side indicating that he fell. He also have four stab wounds, one on the lower abdomen, three on the upper, two straight to the heart one puncturing the right long. "

He closed both drawers and moved to another one. A 13-year-old girl with shoulder length hair was inside.

" Amanda. She has some scratches on her knees and ankles, they are a few days old, from what looks like falling on the grass, apparently she loved to play soccer. "

" Her team was the division champion last year, Duck. "

" Yes, such a shame. Well, Amanda has more defensive wounds than her younger siblings, she even manage to break two nails on her right hand. Her arms are covered with punches and blows, so are her legs and torso. The torso has 6 stab wounds. The last was the one to the neck, the blade was inserted on the right side and it went all the way to the other side. She bled out before she could suffocate to death, it was quick but rather painful. "

He closed the drawer and open another one. A petit woman on her mid 30's, she had long red hair.

" Emily, she had a lot of injuries. Punches and kicks from the ankle to the head. Her left tibia is broken in three places, her collar-bone its shattered, her right humerus is broken in two, her ribs are bruised. This woman fought a lot, but also no DNA from the attacker. 10 stab wounds on the abdomen, one of them straight to the heart. "

He closed the drawer and went to the table where Lt. Manning was.

" And for last, Lt. Manning. He has an injury on the front of the head consistent with someone hitting his head repeatedly against a surface, I imagine a wall from the particulates I've found on the wound, he would have been knocked unconscious. He has marks that confirm that he was dragged. Three stab wounds to the heart and a cut on the front of the neck. He has a lot of defensive wounds both humerus broken, as well as both femurs, tibia and fibulae. Cracked ribs and a fractured sternum. Also a broken jaw. "

Gibbs took a moment to absorb everything he had just heard.

" What do you think of the guy who did it? Or guys? "

" Well all bruises are relatively the same size. The evidence suggest that there was one attacker, or that the attackers were the same height, with feet the same size, and same sized hands. I'm guessing one person. "

" Why? "

" All the injuries were precise. No hesitation. There is a lot of them of course, but most of them are more painful than deadly. There was no DNA on the victims, wich is an impressive feat with the amount of fighting they manage to have. If you would want my opinion..."

" That's why I'm here Duck. "

" Well. This man could have killed them much faster, and more efficiently. This was a show. It was a message for someone, especially with the way the Lt. was positioned and the drawing on the wall. To whom was the message for, I can not say. "

" Thanks Duck. "

Gibbs stormed out of Autopsy and entered the elevator, on his way to Abby's lab.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He got out of the elevator and immediately heard the loud music coming from the lab. He stepped in.

" Gibbs! "

" What you got Abbs? "

" A lot and not enough. " She turned to her computer and opened the crime scene photos. " I ran the fingerprints and the fiber found on the crime scene. All prints were from the Manning's. And all fiber match the personal belongings of the family. This guy left no evidence behind, it's like impossible. All the blood I manage to get tested so far match the family aswell. Ducky got no foreign DNA from the wounds. Like I said I got a lot, but nothing on our guy. "

" And the drawing on the wall? "

" That's blood, that's a mixture of the blood of the five family members and blood from the dog aswell. "

" And the murder weapon? "

" Ducky passed me the measurements, and it's a steel trailing point. I'm still working on matching the manufacturer. "

" Can you get an estimate on the guy's size from the crime scene photos? "

" Gonna do it after I finish with the blood samples. "

" Do it now. This guy is good, we got a better chance with his description. "

" Right a way, Captain. "

" Keep up the good work. " He kissed her cheek, gave her the caff-pow he had on his hand and left for the bullpen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" What you got? " Said Gibbs strolling into the bullpen.

" I looked into Lt. Manning's records, they're clean. Talked to his colleagues, he was friendly, responsible, never got in trouble. All around perfect guy. " Said Tony from his desk.

" Emily Manning was well liked by her neighbors, she was on the PTA. Everyone that I spoke with only had good things to mention. Said she was nice with everyone, that her kids were adorable. No one could think of anyone that would wish to harm them. " Said Ziva, leaning against her desk.

" So they were perfect. " Said Tony.

" I have looked at their phone and financial records Boss. Nothing out-of-place. No suspicious calls. No out-of-place payments or deposits. Nothing. I'm gonna start going through their computer as soon as Abby is through with it. " Said Tim, from his place behind his computer.

" So, you got nothing. " Snapped back Gibbs. His phone rang. " Gibbs "

" Gibbs! You have to come here! Someone just left a message for the victims. "

" Coming Abby. " He snapped his phone shut. " Abby got something, let's go. "

He left the bullpen, his agents following.

When he entered the lab, Abby was working on her computer. She turned and greeted them on her usual super energized way.

" Guys! This is super creepy! "

" What is? " Asked Tony.

" A couple of minutes ago all the Manning's cellphones began to ring at the same time. They rang three times each than stopped. And there is a voice message in every one of them. "

" What's in them? " Asked Ziva.

" Haven't listened to them yet. "

" Play it. " Said Gibbs getting closer to her.

" Okay this is the one from Lt Manning's phone. "

A electronic manufactured voice began to speak.

Hello My Love, it's good to finally talk to you after all this time, I missed you too much. I'm sure you knew this day was coming. You know me too well to think otherwise. As I know you too. I'm sure you already got my previous message, and already started making preparations for our meeting. Since I'm in a giving mood, and it's you, I will give you a few pieces of information that will help you better prepare. I would hate for it to be too easy. It would be disrespectful to you.

The message ended. They stayed quiet, absorbing the information. Until Gibb's spoke up.

" Play the next one. "

" This is from Emily Manning's phone. "

Hello again Love, This will be a three stages game. The first step was already taken. I know the NCIS team is listening to the message, this information will be useful for you too. Only not too much, you will not be able to stop me. Exactly two days after this messages are delivered the next stage will occur. A friendly advice: Use boots, there will be quite a mess. At the scene, there will be a clue to the location of the third stage. I know you will understand. the NCIS team, well, them I'm not sure. The two days wait will give you time enough to physically prepare. But, as you know, that doesn't mean you should let your guard down. I know that the time away have not destroyed your amazing abilities. As for the day and time, I know you will figure them out as soon as you see the clue. And if the investigation interfere with our meeting, I know you remember our procedures.

The message ended.

" Next one. "

" This one is from Amanda Manning's phone. "

Well Love, this is the last message. And in a way is a bonus, I already gave you all the tips I was going to. It wouldn't be much of a game if it was too easy. So, why this message do you ask? Well, I missed you. And I wanted to talk to you. I just couldn't believe it when I saw you. You look so different. It never ceases to amaze me how good an actor you are. You never needed plastic surgery to change, you always had a brilliant control over your own body. And this personality of your persona, it's amazing, I don't know anyone else that could keep that up for so long...I was happy to see the job you took, makes me think that we were never really that far apart. It saddens me that your actions led to this situation that were in, it's the last thing that I wanted. If you hadn't fought against fate. But you did, and both of us have to face the consequences of your actions. Be ready. I expect nothing more than the best of games from you. I love you, always.

The occupants of the lab were quiet, absorbing the information they heard.

" Well, I think it's safe to say we're dealing with a lunatic. " Said Tony, trying to defuse the tension in the room.

" You think? " Bit back Gibbs. " Abby, call Ducky and get him up here, play that messages for him, I want his view on this guy. "

" Alright Bossman. " She turned on the video device she had on her desk. An image of Ducky working on some paperwork appeared. " Hi Duck! "

" Oh! Hello my dear! What can do for you? "

" Gibbs wants you up here. The Manning's got three voice mails from our guy. He wants your view from what makes this guy tick. "

" I will be right up. "

" Okay. " And she turned off the call.

She turned to the other occupants of the room, all lost in thought.

" Did you manage a trace of calls Abby? " Asked Tim.

" No, I tried but there wasn't enough time. "

" Why call know? " Asked Ziva.

" He's nuts Ziva. "

" Not why call Tony. Why call now, at this moment. He seemed well aware that we were listening, he spoke to us. The message is for someone he knows, and that knows him back. "

" So how can he be sure that the message will be received? " Said Tim, picking up on her trail of thought.

" Exactly. "

" Maybe he thinks we'll show them to the intended receiver. " Said Tony

" How? We don't know who this person is! That was no names, no clues, nothing. " Replied Tim.

" Well this is fun, seeing you guys brainstorming, but I got tons of evidence to go through. So out! " Said Abby, shooing them with her hands.

" McGee, stay here and help with whatever she needs. " Said Gibbs walking toward the door. " The two of you, back to work! "


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He walked in to the lab.

" Jimmy! What do you need? " Said the chipper goth.

" Well Abby, I'm finished at Autopsy and I wanted to know if you needed any help here. I know that you're swamped."

" Finished already Mr. Palmer? " Said Dr. Mallard, coming from the other room at Abby's lab, where he was listening to the messages.

" Yes Dr. I wanted to see if Abby needed help, unless you have more for me to do? "

" No, no. I'm going to focus on the mind of our killer now, Mr. Palmer. Go ahead and assist Abigail. I already have made copies of the messages, and know will continue my work at Autopsy. " Saying that, he left.

" Okay then Jimmy. Assist! "

The time passed slowly while he worked on the lab with Abby and McGee. When he heard Abby saying to Dr. Mallard about the messages he knew he had to listen to them as soon as possible. But he had to do it alone, and that would not be possible with Abby in the lab. As soon as the evidence was processed Gibbs would tell her to go home and rest. Dr. Mallard had copies but now that he had started with his profiling, it ould take too long for him to leave. Abby was his best shot. Even if she didn't finish with work first, he couldn't just be at Autopsy listening to Dr. Mallard work. The emotional response of listening to them could give him away.

McGee was working on the sound of the messages, trying to get the real voice out. He had headphones on and looked completely focused. About three hours later:

" Yes! Got it! " Said Tim in triumph.

He took that as his cue to leave for a break. They would call Gibbs to listen to the message, he would take a half hour break.

About 45 minutes later, he was back at the lab. Abby was grabbing her coat and shutting down her 'babies'.

" Jimmy! Where did you ran off to? "

" Took a break to grab a snack. "

" Right. Well no more help needed. We got pretty much everything done as we could today. And Gibbs wants everyone resting today. "

" Well, good night then. " He said turning towards the hallway. " See you tomorrow. "

" See ya! "

He waited until the elevator door closed. Then he made his way to the lab. Getting in was no problem.

He kept most of the lights out, turning on just the ones from the table where the computers were. He turned one of them on. Took a deep breath. And played the files.

He couldn't help to close his eyes and lower his head when he heard her voice. Just like he remembered, sweet with a hint of mischievousness.

 _Hello My Love, it's good to finally talk to you after all this time, I missed you too much._

Her tone was soft.

 _I'm sure you knew this day was coming. You know me too well to think otherwise. As I know you too. I'm sure you already got my previous message, and already started making preparations for our meeting. Since I'm in a giving mood, and it's you, I will give you a few pieces of information that will help you better prepare. I would hate for it to be too easy. It would be disrespectful to you._

' Well this is interesting. Where is she going with this? '

 _Hello again Love, This will be a three stages game. The first step was already taken. I know the NCIS team is listening to the message, this information will be useful for you too. Only not too much, you will not be able to stop me. Exactly two days after this messages are delivered the next stage will occur. A friendly advice: Use boots, there will be quite a mess. At the scene, there will be a clue to the location of the third stage. I know you will understand. the NCIS team, well, them I'm not sure. The two days wait will give you time enough to physically prepare. But, as you know, that doesn't mean you should let your guard down._

" You can't resist the dramatics can you? " A small smile on his face.

 _I know that the time away have not destroyed your amazing abilities. As for the day and time, I know you will figure them out as soon as you see the clue. And if the investigation interfere with our meeting, I know you remember our procedures._

' How could I ever forget? '

 _Well Love, this is the last message. And in a way is a bonus, I already gave you all the tips I was going to. It wouldn't be much of a game if it was too easy. So, why this message do you ask? Well, I missed you. And I wanted to talk to you. I just couldn't believe it when I saw you. You look so different._

' And careless too, I didn't see it coming at all. '

 _It never ceases to amaze me how good an actor you are. You never needed plastic surgery to change, you always had a brilliant control over your own body. And this personality of your persona, it's amazing, I don't know anyone else that could keep that up for so long...I was happy to see the job you took, makes me think that we were never really that far apart._

Hearing the masked hurt in her words. He felt the guilt of leaving. He rubbed the back of his left shoulder, where he had their mark. Forever branded.

 _It saddens me that your actions led to this situation that were in, it's the last thing that I wanted. If you hadn't fought against fate. But you did, and both of us have to face the consequences of your actions._

' Yes, we do. '

 _Be ready. I expect nothing more than the best of games from you. I love you, always._

The last words were mirrored by his own lips.

" I love you, always. " He sighed. " I'm sorry about all this love. But it was not enough. I love myself more. "

He listened to the messages one more time, then shut everything down and left the lab. But he made one mistake, and it would come back to bite him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jimmy made his way to the parking lot, he quickly check his car for bombs or tracking devices ( she would not actually kill him, but she would seriously injure if he gave her the chance ), when he couldn't find any he got in, started the car and went to his apartment. He got to his door without any problems, the door did not have any traps attached to it. He entered, everything was just the way he left, except the coffee table that was moved in a 90 degree angle. He did a carefull sweep of the house nothing more out-of-place. The table was just to let him know that she had been inside his place.

He changed from his work clothes to a t-shirt, sweatpants and socks. He sorted through the objects in his house, took out the non-essential and began cleaning them. He put all he could inside garbage bags and put them in his car. First thing in the morning he would drop them in the first charity he could find. At his place he left all his clothes in bags. He scrubbed his walk in closet and closed it.

He was getting ready to sleep when he heard the window shatter. He got to the floor, got a gun and waited until the bullets stopped flying. The shots were coming from the roof from the building across the street. Still on the floor he made his way towards the door, left the apartment and ran cross the street. When he got there he saw a figure running down the fire scape. He got cover in the shadows of the alley and waited for the figure to pass by and with one movement, he hit the back of the man's head, knocking him unconscious. He picked the man up over his shoulder, grabbed his bag and went to his car.

He drove until he reached Rock Creek Park, a special area that would not have anyone around. He got the man out of his car and tied him standing to a tree.

About twenty minutes later the man woke up.

" Where is she? "

" What? Where am I? Let me go! "

" Where is she? "

" Who?! "

" The woman that hired you to fire at my house. "

" I didn't do nothing. "

He approached the man, he was small, lean had black hair that reached his shoulders tied in a messy bun. His black eyes were scared, but Trying not to show it.

" Let's not waste any time. I know what you did, and it's not you I want. It's your boss. " He was speaking in a low and cold tone. " You tell me where she is now, and I leave. You don't and neither one of us is going anywhere anytime soon. And I have to say that you will not enjoy spending time alone with me. "

" Don't now what you're talking about. "

" Alright. If you would excuse me, I have to grab something from my car. "

He came back with a scalpel. The man's eyes doubled their size when he saw it.

" What's your name? "

" What!? "

" Your name. You tried, and failed miserably, to kill me. The least I deserve is a name to call you by. "

" Jack. "

" Okay then. Jack pay attention now, what I'm about to say is important. " He held the scalpel in front of him at the line of sight of is prisoner. " I'm going to use this blade in you. I will make several cuts, all intended for maximum pain. You will not die fast, it will be slow, very slow. BUT, if you tell me where your employer is, you won't have to suffer anymore. Understood? "

" You bastard. Don't you get near me with that thing. "

" Good. Now that we're on the same page we can get started. "

It took one hour of slow cuts. But he got an address. He put the scalpel away.

" I'm going to let you go. I know that you will want to kill me. But I have to say, you will not succeed. I'm better than you. That's the reason you were hired, because she knew you would fail. I'll give you a warning. I say that you better run, far away. You're a loose end, and she doesn't leave loose ends. She will kill you Jack. " Jack was panting, blood running from the hundreds of cuts on his body. " And unlike myself, she enjoys torturing others. You better hope you can run fast and far enough. "

He went to his car and came back with a first aid kit, he place it on the ground and went over to the man, he worked on the knots for a moment then turned to stare at the man.

" I will leave this first aid kit here. I have loosened the knots, I figure a half hour struggling will get you out. I suggest you run Jack, run and don't ever come back, because to her, you were already marked for death the moment you took this job. "

He turned and got in his car, ignoring Jack's shocked expression.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He drove straight home, only stopped to dispose of Jack's weapons.

When he arrived at his building the police was already there, as he predicted.

He trying to enter his apartment but was stopped by an officer.

" Sorry Sir. This is a crime scene you can not enter. "

" Crime scene?! This is my house! "

" You live in this apartment Sir? "

" Yes, I do! Now what's going on? "

" Wait here. I'm gonna get someone to talk to you. "

If someone looked at him at that moment they would see nothing more than a normal man who was shocked and upset. Inside his head he was calculating how to leave this mess in the best way. The essential was that they did not contact NCIS.

" Sir? "

" Yes? "

" I'm detective John Dunn. What's your name? "

" James Palmer. What happened? "

" We got a call, reporting shots fired. Apparently your apartment was shot at about two hours ago. Where were you? "

" I was driving. I have some trouble focussing at times, I drive to clear my head. "

" You usually drive in your barefoot Mr. Palmer? " He internally thanked the universe for remembering to take off his socks.

" Yeah. When I feel like I need to clear my head I just go. Don't even think about my clothes. "

" Right. " The detective did not look convinced. " Do you know why would anyone want to kill you Mr. Palmer? Or just destroy your propriety? "

" No, I don't think so. "

" What do you do Mr. Palmer? "

" I'm a med student. "

" No enemies? Peoples with grudges against you? "

" No. I mean, I can't say that I'm friends with everyone I ever met, but I'm not their enemy either. "

" Sir, we found several knives and two guns in your residence. Why would you have them? "

" My father liked knives and guns he collected them. I got a few after he passed away. "

The detective continued with his questions, until an officer came to him.

" Detective? "

" Yeah? "

" We found this name tag. He works as an Assistant ME for NCIS. "

" I fought you said you were an med student Mr. Palmer. "

" I am. "

" So why didn't you told me that you worked for a federal agency? "

" I just clean instruments. I don't get involved in anything, it didn't seem relevant. People barely notice me there. "

" Well, they're about to, I calling them in to this. "

" What? Why? "

" You work for them, and I don't want no Agents yelling about stealing their cases. "

" Detective, there is no reason to cal them in. I'm not Navy, I'm just a guy that cleans the tables. They have a lot of important cases. "

" Is there a reason why you don't want them to know about this Mr. Palmer? "

" No. " The detective did not seem convinced. " Is just that, I'm there pretty much everyday, I do my job and leave. I just wish I could leave my personal life out of my professional one. "

" Sorry Mr. Palmer. I'm calling them in. "


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

About one hour later a NCIS team arrived at the scene. Agent Arnold Wagner's team.

" Palmer! " Agent Wagner was on his mid 40's, average height, bald and a happy expression always on his face. " How are you? "

" I'm fine Agent Wagner, I wasn't here when it happened. "

" Good thing then, the place is a mess. Just a question, were you planning on going away on a trip? "

" Yeah, I was planning on going to a hotel, I wasn't happy with the size of the apartment and was planning on finding another. "

" You were moving out before you could find a new place? "

" It was getting to noisy. "

" If you say so. Agent Ingram is going to collect your statement, then you can get your things and he'll drive you to a hotel. "

" That's not necessary. I have a car. Just a question, my knife and gun collection, can I have them? They were my dad's and are really important to me. "

Agent Wagner looked unsure for a moment.

" Well, after we finish processing the scene you can have it. I don't think we need it, they were not used and you're one of us. "

Agent Ingram took his statement, he repeated the story he told the detective earlier, with a few details changing.

It was almost 7 am when Jimmy managed to get booked in a hotel. He took a shower, left one of his bags there and left. On his way to work he dropped the garbage bags ( with the objects he had cleared from his place earlier ) on the steps of a charity. He arrived late, wishing that the news from his apartment had not made their way to Gibbs team and Dr. Mallard. He had no such luck.

" Mr. Palmer! I heard about what happened. Are you alright lad? "

" I'm fine Dr. Fortunately I was not home when it happened. "

" Nevertheless, you did not need to came in today, that's a very traumatic experience you went through. "

" If you don't mind Dr, I prefer to continue working. "

" If you're say so. "

In the morning, Abby arrived Caff-pow at hand. She removed her coat and proceeded to wake up her 'troops'. Then, she noticed something out-of-place. The mouse! She didn't leave it like that when she left. ' That's weird! ' She checked the rest of the lab, but she couldn't find anything else out-of-place. She had a lot to do, so she got to work, but kept thinking about the mouse.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gibbs's team was at lost. The only clue they had were the messages, and those were so far, a dead-end. The team members were at their desks, until they saw Agent Wagner approaching them.

" Hey Gibbs. "

" Wagner. "

" Have you heard about Palmer already? "

" What about him? " The other agents looked at them, paying attention to the talk.

" Someone shot at his place last night. "

" What?! "

" Yeah, I got called. I know he works pretty closely to your team. I was wondering if you or one of your agents would have anything useful. " The agent looked from him to the others, who were already standing up next to them, concerned.

" Is he alright? " Asked Ziva.

" Yes, he was not at home at the time. He left for a walk. "

" And you have any leads? " Asked Tim.

" None so far. It's why I'm here. I already talked to Ducky, he has no clue how this happened. Palmer says he doesn't either. Do you guys have any ideas? "

The agents looked at each other, and said they had no idea.

" Anything in his personal life? Anything he mentioned? "

" I can't say he did. He's a very private person. " Said Gibbs, the others agreeing with him.

" That's what everybody else said too. How about any cases? Any people that could have grudges against him? "

" No, Ducky is the one that testifies at court, he's just the assistant. " Said Gibbs, his gut churning. This happening right after they got such a weird case. He did not believe in coincidences. Could this maniac be targeting his team? He would have to talk to Ducky. " We'll let you know if we think of anything. "

Agent Wagner left the bullpen. leaving the team to think about what they had learned.

" Boss, do you think this may have anything to do with this case? " Asked McGee.

Gibbs grabbed his coffee and walked out of the bullpen.

" I take that as a maybe. " Said Tim to no one in particular, returning to his desk.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Autopsy doors opened and Gibbs strode in, coffee at hand.

" Ah, Jethro! What brings you by today? " Ducky was sitting at his desk, filling some paperwork, Palmer was cleaning and organizing some tools.

" I would like to talk to you Duck. " Gibbs said looking straight at the older man.

Ducky looked at Palmer, and understanding the message the assistant left the room.

" I'm going to see if Abby needs anything. "

When the doors closed behind Palmer, Ducky looked at his friend.

" So? What's in your mind? "

" Palmer's house was shot at. "

" Yes, I heard. Agent Wagner talked to me about it. What about it? "

" Do you think this case may have something to do with it? "

" Do you? "

" Don't know. "

" Is your famous 'gut' saying something? "

" This woman leaves a message, the same night an attempt is made on a member of the team working the case. "

" Some would say it's a coincidence. But you don't believe in them. "

" No. "

" I listened to the messages several times, there was no clear threats to the team. If anything the woman only acknowledged our presence. "

" Doesn't mean she wouldn't target us. "

True, but her focus was on the mysterious person to whom the messages are intended for. She's playing a game with that person, if anyone is in definite trouble is him or her. "

" Any clues in the messages to who this person is? "

" No. The woman believes that they had a previous relationship. "

" Believes? "

" They could have had a relationship, or it could have been imagined by her. it's not unheard of. But I dol believe that, whoever this person is, he or she knows this woman. The messages suggest this person is hiding, under disguise. What puzzles me though is these so-called 'abilities' she mentioned. "

" What are you thinking? "

" She says things like, our procedures, abilities, and she doesn't seem to be surprised that the person to whom she's speaking managed to hide. Hide in a way that suggests a false identity from what I could gather. "

" So the person she's after is a criminal? "

" A good criminal. It could be in law enforcement aswell but I believe is less likely. "

Gibbs sighed and turned leaving the autopsy room.

" Thanks Duck. "


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Palmer walked in to Abby's lab, only to immediately be engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

" JIMMY! " She gave a few steps back and began ranting. " I heard what happened! I couldn't believe when the evidence got here and they said it was from your place. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Should you even be at work? Someone tried to kill you! You should be resting. You should be in protective custody! There's a maniac trying to hurt you! "

" Abby. I'm fine! "

" No, you're not! You could have died. They should have given this case to Gibbs. Not that I have anything against Wagner, he's good, but no Gibbs. "

" Abby, Gibbs already has a case remember? That family deserves the best, don't you think? " He said, speaking in a soft tone.

She sighed dramatically.

" I know! But you're part of the team! " She hugged him again, but only briefly. " We're gonna get this guy Jimmy, I'm going to go through the evidence and find this bastard and make him suffer. "

Her words brought back the image of the wanna-be assassin tied to a tree, bleeding and scared. It was almost comical.

" How about I help you out here for a while. Gibbs is having a private talk with Dr. Mallard, so I can spend time with you, to keep busy. " He said with a kind smile.

" I got everything under control here, our case doesn't have many forensics, And you can't help with your case for obvious reasons. " She said, not wanting to upset him.

" How about we go over everything you got? You know, fresh eyes, or something. " He was hoping that she would interpret his insistence as a need to keep busy due to his 'trauma'.

" Sure Jimmy! "

So he sat on next to the table, evidence all over it, including several pictures of the crime scene.

He took the photos and spread them, trying to recreate the crime in his mind, he needed to keep his mind busy.

' She took out the dog first, so it would not make any noise revealing her presence. Quick, efficient. Unlike the family, she made it bloodier than it needed to be. To confuse the team maybe? Or to leave them emotionally compromised? " He furrowed his eyebrows, while rearranging the photos on the desk. " No, not her style. She only wants the attention of the people playing her games. This was a big entrance. In this big entrance, as soon as the dog was out of the equation, the show began. Did she started with the Lt.? Or did she leave him for last? "

He was staring at the picture of Lt. Mannig's body, the symbol on the wall. Memories playing through his mind.

* * *

 _He was in the training room, practicing with his knifes. Knifes were his favorite weapon, silent and easy to conceal. Not his favorite way to kill, that was poison. Before the victim could even notice it, it was already too late._

 _He was best with stealth, staying in the shadows, invisible. Just like his father. Big shows were not for him. When his father was called to work it meant that no one was supposed to know what happened, or how. And one day, he was going to be as good as he was. Or even better._

 _He was throwing his blades on the target, hitting it right in the middle every time. That's when the door to the training room opened it. And a girl came in, she was about 13-years-old. Like himself. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, cupid's bow lips, light skin. She was wearing the usual training uniform, boots, a black t-shirt and pants. She was beautiful._

 _He had heard of her, she had just arrived from another base. She was not born in the order, she was rescued, but the trainers said that she had great potential nevertheless._

 _She saw that he was training and walked up to him._

 _" Mind if I join you? "_

 _" No. "_

 _She grabbed a few of his knifes, stood next to him and started throwing them at one of the targets. She hit the target but nowhere near the center, they stayed like that practicing next to each other for a while._

 _" You're doing it wrong. "_

 _" I'm sorry? " She said, turning to him._

 _" Maybe you should get a closer target. You're not good enough for these. " He said, not looking away from his own target._

 _" Oh, you think so. "_

 _" Yes. "_

 _She looked thoughtful for a moment._

 _" I think you're wrong, I think I can hit the target as many times as I want. "_

 _" I doubt. "_

 _" How about a bet? " She said, crossing her arms, a smug smile on her face._

 _" A bet? "_

 _" Yes. I win I have half of you ration tonight. You win, you have half of mine. "_

 _" And the terms? "_

 _" I say I can hit the target perfectly 20 times in a row. "_

 _He looked at her, the way, she was holding the knifes, her stand._

 _" Alright I agree. "_

 _" Good. " She walked to the target and took the knifes out and came back to where he was. She had 20 blades on a desk next to her._

 _When she adjusted her stand before throwing the first knife, he knew he had made a mistake._

 _Two minutes later, and four targets, each with 5 blades buried perfectly in the middle, she turned to him a mischievous smile on her face._

 _" Nice doing business with you. I look forward to dinner. " She started walking out._

 _" Wait! "_

 _She turned back to him._

 _" Yes? "_

 _" What's your name? "_

 _" Call me Artemis. You? "_

 _" Call me Scot. "_

* * *

" Palmer! " He was brought back from his thoughts. Startled, he stood getting in a defensive position. That's when he saw a confused Tony in front of him. ' Damn! What's wrong with me? This is not the time to get lost in memory. How could I lose track of my surroundings like that! '

" What? "

" Mind is elsewhere, Autopsy Gremlin? I called you like ten times. " Tony said, with a smile, but concern in his eyes.

" S- Sorry. I just..." He gestured to the crime scene photos, hoping that the other man would assume he was disturbed by the gruesome nature of the crime. " Is there anything you need? "

" Are you okay? I heard what happened. "

" Yeah. I'm fine. " He said sitting back down, and looking back at the table full of evidence. " I'm just looking through this things here. "

" Should you be here Palmer? I don't think Ducky would have blamed you for staying home. " Tony then received a punch in the arm from Abby.

" TONY! Stop being so insensitive. His home is a crime scene. "

" That's okay Abby. I understood what he meant. " He looked back at the evidence. He wanted to continue examining it, but Agent Gibbs was probably not at Autopsy anymore. He would continue until Dr. Mallard called him back. With the recent events, no one would think strange.

He wanted to remain focussed, but as the day went by, only memories passed through his mind. The proximity to his meeting with her breaking his usual focus.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _" So... when are you going to tell me? " She asked, hair in a high ponytail, her trademark grin on her face._

 _Scot and Artemis were in the study room, they were at the same level in their language studies, so they shared a master. They were currently reading, in one of their designated study times._

 _" Tell you what? " He asked, pretending not to know what she asked._

 _She gave a dramatic sigh._

 _" I already told you my original name. And you know the one I adopted too. But what is yours? Is not Scot, they wouldn't give you such an ordinary name. "_

 _His parents were high figures in the order. On the leaders closest circle, heirs to the leadership. Two of the best current members. His father, could infiltrate practically anywhere and complete his assignment. His kills were almost never discovered, he was a master of 'suicides'. His mother could was the contrary, her assignments were made to be seen. Explosions, mass kills, gruesome deaths. She could make a statement like no one else, subtlety was not a word used to describe her. That's why she and his father were heirs to the leadership, they were total opposites that completed each other._

 _She was right, his parents would never give him such an ordinary name._

 _He looked from his book to the girl across the table._

 _" You're never letting this go? "_

 _" You know me better than this. The more you resist and fight, the more I want. And besides, I bet is bad. It must be horrible for you to be that embarrassed by it. "_

 _" I'm not embarrassed by it. "_

 _" So, what's the problem? "_

 _" Let's just say that my name is the person I'm meant to be, an ideal I have yet to achieve. "_

 _She looked at him for a few minutes, like she was looking inside of him. He returned to his book, ignoring the girl's glare._

 _" Is it a girl's name? "_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ducky was watching his assistant cleaning the tools. Since he had called the young man back from Abby's lab, he noticed that he was distracted. He had been cleaning the same scalpel for the last 20 minutes.

The old ME could not stop thinking that his assistant behaviour did not match the one of a man who just had his life threatened, with the perpetrator still loose.

" Mr Palmer? " The younger man, didn't answer. He got closer.

" Mr. Palmer? "

The assistant was brough back from his thoughts, startled, his body immediately shifting positions. He then looked at the ME, and relaxed.

" Yes, Dr? "

" We are already close to the end of the work day. Why don't you go home? " He though better about what he said. " Where are you staying? "

" I'm staying at a hotel Dr. But I don't need to go yet. I can stay. "

" Go home lad. You need the rest. "

Palmer looked ready to object, but thought better.

" Sure Dr. I'll just put these away. "

The assistant finished cleaning the tools, put them on their places and left saying goodnight to his boss.

He then walked to his car, got in and drove to the hotel he was staying.

He wanted to keep working in case someone made a discovery. Not that it was any likely, but he was hoping for some luck. He had started this 'game' at disadvantage. He knew it, and she knew it.

He changed from his work clothes in to something more appropriate for what he was about to do. It was just a black long-sleeved t-shirt, black gloves, black combat pants, black boots that were resistant and still silent and flexible. To finish it a black jacket with a hood, loose enough so that his weapons don't show. He took of his glasses ( he didn't need them anyway ). He got his knifes, his gun and the rest of the gear he was always taught to carry on him.

He then left through the bathroom window, avoiding all cameras and walked to his car ( that he parked in a camera-free area ). He turned it on and drove to the address he got from Jack.

The address was an empty warehouse, he drove around it two times, taking notice of the streets around it, the movement on the area. There wasn't people around, no cars, no lights on the other warehouses. Just the one that he was supposed to go in. One light on in one door.

He stopped the car about two hundred yards from the warehouse, hiding it on the shadows given by the narrow corridor between the buildings. There wasn't street lights near and the night had no moon.

He climbed the fire escape and after he got high enough, entered through a window.

He was in an office, dust-covered everything. He made a sweep of the floor he was in. One of the offices had indications of being used. From the areas that were clear of dust, here was were she was sleeping.

Silently, he made his way downstairs, a knife in each hand. Paying attention to any traps and to the sounds around him. He looked around the open floor, until he saw her next message.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Abby was working on the evidence from Palmer's case, trying to focus. She kept thinking about when she arrived at work this morning and the mouse was out-of-place. Did someone enter her lab after she left?

She saw that Major MassSpec would take a while to give the results she was waiting for. ' No time like the present. I'll just look this up and clear my head. Then I'll be able to focus on helping Jimmy! '

She walked over to her computer and looked aver the programs that were run on it. She saw that the last thing it did before she arrived in the morning was play the messages from the Manning case. That was the last thing she did before she left, McGee managed to get the real voice in the messages, they called the team down and listened to it. But the hour on it was wrong. She had already left at that time.

Someone had entered the lab after she left. HER LAB! How could someone desecrate her precious space like that? She would get to the bottom of this.

She called McGee.

" Agent McGee. "

" Tim! Did you came back to my lab after I left? "

" What? No. Why? "

" The mouse! "

" What? What mouse? "

" When I arrived this morning the mouse was out-of-place! But I had things to do. But I couldn't take it anymore so I checked and my computer was used after I left last night. Someone played the messages from the Manning case. Are you sure it was not one of you guys? "

She waited while he spoke with the rest of the agents.

" No, it wasn't any of us. Anything else out-of-place? "

" No it was just the mouse. But now I'll have to check everything. I'll go through the security cameras, and get prints from the mouse and keyboard. "

" Alright let me know what you find. "

" Will do McGee! And I'll find the bastard that entered my lab without my permission. "

She dusted her mouse and keyboard for prints, and separated the each one, running them on the computer. She then pulled the security camera feed, getting the video from the time the computer was being used.

She watched, confused by what she was seeing.

" Jimmy? "


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ducky was sitting, working on some paperwork when he heard the autopsy door open, followed by a very familiar energetic voice.

" Jimmy?! "

" Abigail. If you are looking for Mr. Palmer, I sent him home not long ago. "

When he looked at her, he saw that she was upset. Biting her lower lip, picking on her nails.

" Did something happened my dear? Does it have to do with the attack to Mr. Palmer's house? "

" No, it's about the Manning case. I just need to talk to Jimmy. He'll explain everything and it will all be fine. "

" What happened my dear? " He walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

" I just don't understand Ducky! "

" Abigail, I wish to help, but I need to know what you are talking about. "

" Come to my lab I'll show you. " And she left.

When Ducky arrived in the lab Abby was not there, he was about to turn to leave when she arrived, Gibbs and the team following.

" Alright guys, I'm going to show you this and you are going to say that there is nothing suspicious about any of it. Go it? "

" Abigail, if you calm down and tell us what is going on, we could be of better help. " Said Ducky, still not understanding what she was talking about.

She took a deep breath, walked to her computer and turned to the rest of them.

" When I arrived today, I noticed that my mouse was out-of-place. It kept bugging me, because I know that I didn't leave it like that. So when I just couldn't take it anymore, I looked on the computer to see what was the last thing it ran. I saw that it had been used after I had left last night. "

" What does this have to do with Mr. Palmer, dear? "

" Well, I looked at the security cameras, and... " She turned and pressed a few keys. A video from the lab started playing.

It showed Abby leaving her lab, Palmer arriving they spoke for a moment then left. Lights out, door closed. A while after the door opened and closed, a figure walked to the computer and turned on the light on it. It was Palmer.

The rest of the team had confused expressions on their faces, except Gibbs that remained expressionless.

They watched as Palmer turned the computer on, and opened the program and played the messages. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, clearly upset.

" Does it have audio? " Asked Gibbs.

" No, I can play the messages so that we know to what he's reacting. " Said Abby, her usual energy gone. She set the messages to start at the same moment they started on the video. Then hit play on the video.

As soon as the message started, video-Jimmy lowered his head, eyes closed, hands gripping the table. As it played on he looked intrigued, then he gave a small smile while saying something, eyes looking at something that wasn't there. His reactions changed through the video, he looked down, up, leaning on the table. Closer to the end of the messages, he started rubbing his left shoulder, a sad expression on his face. Then he spoke one last time as the message ended, sighing. He closed his eyes, took a breath, when he opened them again, all emotion was gone. He played the messages again, turn off the computer and lights and left the lab.

The team stood looking at the screen. What was happening? Why was Palmer going in Abby's lab to play the messages? And why was he so disturbed by them?

" Abigail, I believe that you were able to read his lips to know what he was saying? " Said Ducky, speaking in his usual way, years of working as medical examiner helping him hide his shock.

" Yes Ducky. " She played the part where he spoke the first time. " Here he's saying ' You can't resist the dramatics can you? '. " She played the other time. " Here, he's saying ' I love you, always. ', he sighs, then says, ' I'm sorry about all this love. But it was not enough. I love myself more. '. " She turned from the computer to Gibbs, who was standing next to her. " I'm over reacting right? He's just to shook up about this case. That's it. Isn't it Gibbs? "

He looked at the screen, Palmer's face. All the implications of what they just saw running through his mind.

" He spoke along with the video. " Said Tim, a thoughtful expression on his face.

" I guess we all saw that McObvious. " Shot back Tony, looking down, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

" I'm saying Tony, that in the end of the video, he said, ' Love you, always' at the same time as the woman. He had no way of knowing she would say that, unless he knows who she is. And well enough to be able to predict what she would say. "

" I believe it is safe to assume he was the intended recipient of the message. " Said Ziva, face expressionless.

" But why wouldn't he say anything? How does he know this woman? " Said Abby. " Do you think this is why his apartment was shot at yesterday? That she tried to kill him? "

" It would seem that way. " Said Ducky. " He has acted strange since he got here today, or should I say, ever since we arrived from the crime scene. "

" You think he knew about her involvement from the beginning. "

" I don't know what to think. But this video indicates that he is aware of what is going on. "

" Where is Palmer, Ducky? " Said Gibbs.

" I sent him home for the day. Given the fact that his place is a crime scene, I don't know where he went. "

" DiNozzo, talk to Wagner, see if he knows where Palmer is staying. Then get Ziva and got him here. "

" What do we say? "

" That I would like to have a word with him. "


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He walked over to the middle of the warehouse, turning on a lamp that was there, placed to light the man who was hanging from the ceiling.

A chain was wrapped around a nude man's neck. His body covered in small cuts. Long dark hair loose.

" Jack. I guess you didn't run fast enough. "

He wasn't happy that the man was dead, but he couldn't bring himself to be sad or surprised. He had seen enough death in his life. From birth he was taught not to fear it, but to embrace it as a natural part of life. Death was fate. And one should always embrace theirs and others. And now, staring at the men that he had left alive not even 24 hours earlier, he didn't think about the fact that she had killed yet another person because of him.

All he could think about was her, their memories, of a time when he was falling for her. A time when he had yet to defy what destiny had in store for him.

* * *

 _Artemis and Scot stood in the middle of the training room. They were both barefoot on the cold stone floor, the only difference from their usual uniform. The room's temperature cold aswell. How to withstand different temperatures without letting it affect their performance was one of the first lessons an apprentice took. A fighting master stood by the wall, observing their every move._

 _The two teenagers, now 14 each, stood neither moving a muscle, but both relaxed, ready to jump into action at the smallest of signs. That's when he saw, the almost invisible smirk. If it was someone else in his place it might have gone undetected, but he knew her too well. She was going to make her move._

 _He went for it first. They moved fast, each tying to lend the first blow, only to have the other dodge it on the last moment. But eventually they hit. Their hits were efficient, only on the places where they would get the best result._

 _They didn't train with other of their age range. The Order worked in a different way. Up to a certain age, the classes were made by age. After they apprentices turned 6-years-old, they got place by ability. Scot and Artemis were further along on their classes than other their age. They were not old enough to graduate up from apprentice, so they trained alone. The masters said they were the best currently in training, even better than older members._

 _After 20 minutes of intense fighting the master began with the next stage, while they fought, the masters asked about poisons, and the best way to use them. Those were the questions where Scot excelled, poisons were his favorites, silent ad efficient, nothing futile, just the job. After poisons, the master would go over weapons, strengths and weaknesses._

 _After that, a situation would be presented, and they would have to answer with a solution. That was were Artemis would shine, she could look into a situation and always have the most efficient way to mess with someone's head. How to shake people's confidence, being toying with the victim or with the family and friends they left behind. Like Scot's mother, the girl had a real talent to make statements. She loved playing games, and managed to turn people into the pieces on her board._

 _They were fighting for almost two hours before she managed to defeat him. Him back on the floor, her hand high stopping inches from what would have been a final blow._

 _" That makes us, what? 34 for me, 32 for you? " She said panting, but with her grin in place._

 _" Just wait until tomorrow. And do not forget, we have an infiltration class after this. You know I will win that one. " He answered, in his usual confident and almost emotionless tone. Only a hint of grin passing through his lips. Their usual quarrel, being one of the few times he ever made jokes. His seriousness the complete opposite of her always playful mind._

 _" We'll see. "_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

He searched the rest of the warehouse, He found one emergency bag with the usual supplies, a change of clothes, money, a knife and a first aid kit.

' Why did she left this here? She already disposed of Jack... Unless the message is not done yet. But why would she leave this place unattended for? Anyone could get in. Unless that's why the light was on, people would assume there was someone inside. ' He left the bag where he found it, minus the money, and walked back to where Jack was on display. ' She found him, she definitely saw the marks that I left in him. She knew that I was coming here. She had to know I would come as soon as left work. ' When he remembered, he gave a small laugh. ' But I didn't leave work at my usual time, so I arrived to early. She's operating on my usual time, I never leave early. Which means she'll be back here at any moment for the finishing touches. '

He turned off the light and hid in a corner, all entries in sigh, and in an area that would still be in the shadows when she lighted the lamp. And he waited, it shouldn't take long.

* * *

 _Scot was crouching near a tree, bow and arrow ready, his breathing was steady and silent. His target was about 120 yards ahead. He let his breath out and let the arrow go, straight through the heart._

 _He approached and picked the small rabbit, his dinner for the night. He was returning to the camp when he heard a something to his left. He took an arrow from the quiver, placed it on the bow and hid behind a tree. Observing and listening to the sounds around him. About a minute later he saw who was making the sounds. With a small smile he let the arrow go, planting itself on a tree passing inches from the blond girl's head._

 _" You should be hunting your dinner. " Said Artemis, turning to the direction the arrow came and seeing him walking towards her._

 _" Already have. " He said, pointing towards a sac tied to his belt. " Do you have yours? "_

 _" Would I be going back to camp if I didn't? " She removed the arrow from the tree and tossed to him._

 _They made their way to their camp. They were on a survival training, they were dropped on a non identified forest, with only a few tools and no means of communicating with the outside world, only an emergency phone, only to be used in the most extreme of cases. Not that they were thinking of using it, how embarrassing would it be, asking for help on a simple surviving training?_

 _They were supposed to spend two months on the forest. On the last day they were going to be picked up from a predetermined place that was given to them when they were dropped off on the forest._

 _They were camping on a small cave they found, big enough for the two of them._

 _As soon as they arrived on the camp they started preparing their meals, both of them had caught rabbits, there were a lot of them in the area._

 _They ate in silence, there was no need for small talk between them. They cleaned after themselves and sat looking at the fire, the sun was already gone, and the stars were shining in the sky._

 _Scot was playing with his knife, throwing it in the air and catching it again. Artemis was observing the way the fire reflected on the dancing blade._

 _" I care about you Scot. "_

 _He almost dropped the knife. He turned to her, looking at her face, her usual grin absent. Her blue eyes locked in his own green ones._

 _" Do you care because you are supposed to, or because you actually do? " He asked, he had noticed long ago that the masters would be more that happy to have the two best apprentices together. The heir's son and the rescued girl, both with completely different styles and talents, that worked together perfectly somehow._

 _" Does it matter? "_

 _" Yes. "_

 _" Why? If it is the best for the Order? "_

 _" I will not have my feelings controled, all the rest already is. But not this. This is mine. "_

 _She didn't answer for a while, just looking at him._

 _" I do for myself. My feelings are my own. But it does makes me happy to know that they want this to. Because I would not go against them. "_

 _He looked at the blade in his hand._

 _" I care for you too, Arty. "_

 _Both teenagers laid next to each other, watching the stars, and listening to the sounds of the forest._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Twenty minutes later, he heard a noise. The back door opened, and a figure stood in the doorway, carrying a bag. The figure walked in, no sound coming from the footsteps. It walked to the lamp and turned it on. It was her.

She looked beautiful, her long blond hair in a braid, her shining blue eyes and silk smooth skin. She was wearing a oufit not much different from his on, but he could see her fit shape underneath it.

He was sure that his heart skipped a beat right there. He had to fight his first instinct of running to her and take her into his arms. Closing his eyes for a moment he focused on the matter at hand.

She dropped the bag on the floor, crouching and going through its contents. He started walking towards her, staying in the shadows and not making a sound.

He stood behind her, ready to run in to attack and knock her unconscious. She removed a sword from the bag. It was a regular long-sword, with a simple handle, no decorations. She grabbed the end of the chain that held Jack up and lowered him, so that his feet were almost touching the ground. Then, with on quick movement, she pierced through him with the sword, leaving it there. She then raised the body to where it was.

When the sword was out of her reach, he made his move. rushing in and attacking. He saw that the second he went for it, she sensed him and got ready to attack aswell. He still managed to land a blow to the back of her neck. They fought, she getting the upper hand, but he was still managing to hold his ground, at least for a while. Like many times, they fought, but he was out of practice, and their fighting abilities were always in balance while they were training. He knew he was about to lose, and that she was getting impatient. At the same time that she pulled her knife, he pulled his. He managed to cut the inside of her left arm, while getting a cut on the outside of his right one. With the knifes the fight got more balanced again.

But he eventually lost, she kicked his feet of the ground, loosing his knife and hitting his head. And she was on top of him, knife to his throat, with no way for him to get out.

" You were always so good at sneaking up on me. " She said, grinning. " You were not supposed to be here yet. "

" You assumed that everything would go as usual. That was your mistake. "

" Yes, I suppose it was. Is a shame, it would have been one hell of a sight you would have gotten. "

" I saw. The sword, very symbolic. "

" Yes. I thought you would enjoy. My work on top of yours. You haven't lost your touch. "

" Certain things you never forget. "

" No, you don't. "

They stared in to each others eyes, the adrenaline from the fight wearing off.

" I missed you Scot. Very much. "

" I missed you too Arty, just as much. "

" So why did you leave? " She asked, letting her emotions slip through her voice. The betrayal, and the pain.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

" You wouldn't understand. You never did, you are too loyal. I didn't leave you, I left them. "

" Is the same thing! "

" No, it's not! I love you, but I could not stay with them. Be a mindless puppet, killing for reasons that are never revealed, loyal to ideals that don't make sense. "

" We were meant to be! You and me, leaders of the Order when the time came. You would have all yours reasons then. We would be the ones ordering the kills. "

" Ordering the kills to what?! We are assassins, selling are abilities to the highest bidder. And when we're not, we kill to please their political agenda, whatever that was! "

" We are the sword that shapes the world! We keep the balance of power where it should be! And you betrayed us. "

Their temper was raising, voices getting higher, but her hold on him didn't falter. She had tears in he eyes.

" One day I woke up and you were not there. My husband, my best friend, my other half, gone! And what hurt the most was that you chose to leave. " She spoke in a low tone. " I thought you loved me. "

He raised his hand slowly, wiping away a single tear on her cheek.

" I do love you. More than I ever loved someone else. But I love myself more. I had to choose my own happiness, my sanity. And you always loved the Order above all else. Even me. " She opened her mouth to retort, but he didn't give her time. " Don't you deny it, don't insult me by lying. I never lied to you. That's why you are here doing this aren't you? This whole game? I betrayed them, and you're here to kill me. Between me and them, I'll always lose. "

She moved her hands, put her finger on his neck, in a pressure point that would knock him unconscious.

" You can come back, with me. We would take you back, with open arms. " She pressed the point, he didn't even fight it and before he went out he heard her words. " Please think about it, for me. "

And it all went dark.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tony spoke with Agent Wagner, he had an address for a hotel that Palmer said he would stay at. He and Ziva were in the car, Tony driving.

" Tony? "

" Yeah Zi? "

" Did you noticed anything about Palmer before that video? "

" You ask if I saw it coming? No, I didn't. "

" Neither did I. You saw that video he was very disturbed. How could we not notice? "

Tony sighed.

" I don't know. Is not like we notice him very much. We were talking about the fact of how little do we know about him, before this whole case started. "

" This woman is dangerous Tony, and she's after him. His life is in danger, and he didn't say anything. His apartment was shot at, and he still didn't say anything. "

" Exactly, he knew. He knew who it was that butchered that family, and he didn't say anything. Why would he do this? "

" I saw the pictures from his apartment. It looks like he was getting ready to leave. That is the behaviour of a man who has corpses in his on closet. "

" Skeletons. Is skeletons in the closet. "

" Whatever Tony. What I'm saying is, he may be in danger, but he has to have a guilt of his own to not came to us for help. Or even to get that family justice. "

Tony got quiet for a moment, remembering words from the message and the video.

" She called him love, and said she loved him. In the video he did the same thing. Called her love, and said he loved her. "

" You are thinking that he is protecting her? Why would he do that? Is clear that she is dangerous and willing to hurt him too. "

" I don't know Zi. But with what we got so far, is all I can come up with. This whole thing looks like a movie, secrets, bloody messages, mysterious voice mails. "

" Please, do not quote anything now, Tony. "

When they arrived at the hotel, the clerk gave them the room number, telling them that the assistant ME had arrived and not left his room since.

They knocked on the door, that had a 'do not disturb' sign on.

" Palmer, is Tony and Ziva! "

They got no answer, he knocked again.

" Palmer? "

" Palmer? Are you okay in there? " Tony turned to Ziva. " Give him a call. "

Ziva called Ducky to get Palmer's number, then called him. The two agents heard a faint ringtone coming from inside the room, but no answer.

" Palmer! We know you are in there! Just answer the door. "

They still had no answer. They looked at each other and with one nod, Ziva picked the lock and they entered the room.

There was a bag on top of the bed, a cellphone and pair of glasses next to it. They searched the room, there was no one there.

" I thought the clerk said that he didn't leave. " Said Tony, picking the cell from the bed, along with the glasses.

" Maybe he left while the clerk was not looking. "

" I don't have a very good feeling about this. I'll ask Abby to look through the security cameras. " He said while opening the bag and looking through it.

He took a gun from inside it.

" I'm calling Gibbs. " Said Ziva, getting more confused by the minute, how much did she miss about Palmer?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

He woke up but kept his eyes closed, using his other senses to scan his surroundings. When he was sure that there was no one around he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Jack's body, the sword crossing it.

He stood, dusted his clothes, got his knife that was on the floor a few feet from him and left the warehouse. She was no longer there, he would have to wait untill the next message from her.

He made his way to his car, sticking to the shadows, but there was no one around. He got in his car and started driving away, all the way to his hotel he had her words playing on his mind.

 _You can come back, with me. We would take you back, with open arms. Please think about it, for me._

 _Come back. With me._

He was marked for death, he knew that from day one. He was not happy about it, but had accepted it.

He cursed the Order in his mind, for forcing this whole situation, for existing.

He sighed. ' But I'm the one to blame. I ran away from them. From her. ' He kept seeing the hurt in her eyes, the tears on her face. She never cried, not even once, during all the years he known her. ' It's my fault. And now she would be forced to kill me. ' He would not let that happen. He was going to get away again. This time he would go so deep no one would be able to find him.

At least this time she way going to get a goodbye.

 _You can come back, with me. We would take you back, with open arms. Please think about it, for me._

 _Come back. With me._

 _Come back. With me. With me._

When he drove past the entrance of the hotel, he noticed two figures inside a sedan that was parked on the other side of the street. One of them reminded him of Tony, but he couldn't be sure. So, he parked on an area without any cameras and not in sight of the car.

He got out of the car and walked towards the back side of the hotel, where he could enter his room through the same window that he used before. He got there without any trouble or anyone on the street. He silently climbed back into his room. He stood on the bathroom for a second, listening to sounds in the room, all lights were off, the bathroom door was open. Everything seemed to be in place. But if Tony was really parked on the other side of the street, with someone who he assumed could be Ziva based on the height, someone could be waiting for him in the room. As silently as he came into the room, and taking advantage of the darkness in the room, he walked from the bathroom to the bedroom. It took him about a minute, but when he was sure that no one was there he turned the lights on.

He looked at the bed, and saw that someone had entered his room. The objects were out-of-place, and the bag had been opened and closed. Wich means that whoever it was, found the gun he had there. He looked in side the bag, and not surprising, the gun was not there. And his cell had a lost call from Ziva's number. Good thing he had made sure to have the numbers of several agents.

The probability of Tony being outside the room was growing by the second. And if it is him outside, his car was recognized. He was sure no one saw him entering the room. So they would be waiting for him to enter through the main entrance.

He could just leave without them seeing him. unfortunately, he didn't know how much they knew. And of course, he needed access to the next crime scene, and it would be easier if he didn't have to avoid the team. And they are good agents, avoiding them would be a bigger distraction that he could afford, especially Ziva.

Now, how he would play this? First thing, he had to change clothes, into something Jimmy Palmer would use. He decided he would put the same clothes he used earlier at work. As he took off the clothes he had he saw the bruises and cuts on his body. Those would be hard to explain.

He took a moment to came up with a plan. The best solution he could find was, he was out and he was attacked. With meant he had to make cuts on his clothes that matched the ones on his body.

When he was ready, he climbed out of the window, carefull to turn off the lights and bring the clothes he had changed with him. Aswell as not leaving any blood in the room.

He dropped the clothes in his car, got in and drove in to the hotel parking lot. He got out of the car and started walking towards the front door. As he suspected, Tony and Ziva got out of the car on the other side of the street and walked towards him.

" Palmer! "

He jumped a little, and turned looking startled.

" Tony? Zi...Ziva? What are you doing here? Is everything okay? " He said, trying to hide the cuts in his clothes.

" We would like for you to come with us to the Navy Yard. Gibbs would like to have a word with you. " Said Tony

" Why? "

" You tell us Jimmy. Why would Gibbs want to speak with you? " Said Ziva.

From the way they were looking at him, they definitely knew something. They looked angry and hurt.

" I don...don't know. But if you guys need me I'll go. I just need to go to my room for a moment, because I forgot my cellphone there. It won't take long, just let him know I'll be right there. " He turned and entered the hotel, walking towards the elevators.

They followed him.

" Uhn guys? You don't need to wait for me. "

" We'll drive you Palmer. No problem at all. " Said Tony, a DiNozzo smile on his face.

" O...Okay. " He said entering the elevator with the agents, they would be noticing the cut and bruises by any minute now. He would play like he was trying to hide them until they saw it. A good thing is that he was using a dark blue shirt, the blood wasn't obvious. But he still was surprised that they had not seen it yet.

He left the elevator and walked towards his room. When he reached with the key to open the door, they finally saw that his shirt was cut.

" What happened to your shirt? " Said Ziva.

" What? Uhn, nothing. " He opened the door and got in, immediately going to grab his cellphone and glasses. And put the cellphone on his pocket and the glasses on his face.

" Nothing there is a hole in it, and a big one. " She said back.

" There's one in the front too. " Said Tony, observing him. " And another one on the leg. What happened? "

" I... I fell. It was stupid and clumsy. Nothing to be worried about. " He opened the bag and took out a brown jacket, putting it on. " So I have all I need. Can we go? "

The two agents shared a look, clearly suspicious of the cuts, but said nothing about it, and they all left the room, towards their car and to the Navy Yard.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When they arrived at NCIS Tony and Ziva led Palmer to the autopsy room. Gibbs and Ducky were in there, waiting for him.

" Tony and Ziva said that you needed to talk to me Agent Gibbs. Is there anything you need? Or you, Dr. Mallard? " He said.

" I don't know Palmer. Is there anything you want to tell me? " Said Gibbs, giving Palmer his glare, seeing the man shift uncomfortably under it.

" I don't think so, Agent Gibbs. What's going on? "

Gibbs and Ducky looked disappointed in his answer.

" What's going on Palmer is that you entered Abby's lab after she left, entered her computer and listened to the messages left by the killer. Care to tell us why? "

' So they saw the video. But what made they do it? I remember saying things out loud, and Abby can read lips. '

" I...I wanted to listen to message. I was out of the lab when you played it. "

" You could have waited until the morning. Why did you enter the lab? "

Tony, Ziva and Ducky observed the exchange between the two men.

" This case, it's getting hard for me. I wanted to listen to the voice of the woman who did this. "

" Getting hard because you're involved? "

" Wh...What? "

" We saw the video Palmer. We saw what you said. You know her. You know who's behind this and you didn't say anything. " Gibbs walked closer to Palmer, getting in his face, using the best glare he could. " This woman butchered an entire family, three KIDS, and you didn't say anything. Tell me Palmer, why? Was that message for you? Is this the reason that your apartment was shot at? "

Palmer was shaking, opening and closing his mouth, no sound coming out.

Ducky was observing his assistant. His earlier conversation with Gibbs playing in his mind, when he had said that the person to whom the message was for, was in danger and in hiding. The he noticed the cut on Palmer's pants, and the slightly darker color around the cut. He also noticed a small darker spot on his neck, almost covered by the jacket's collar.

" Mr. Palmer, what is that on your neck? And why are your pants cut? "

Gibbs who was staring into the man's eyes looked at the neck, and saw a bruise forming. Taking a step back he saw the cut on the right leg, and the darker wet spot around it.

" That's nothing. I...I fell. Stupid accident. "

" Like your place being shot at? " Said Tony.

Ducky approached Palmer, wanting to take a look at his injuries, only to have the man take a step back.

" Mr. Palmer, I only wish to see your injuries, they may need attention. "

" Jimmy, what happened? " Said Ziva, not looking angry but concerned.

' Alright, this is it! That's the moment you have to turn from suspicious to victim here. Hopefully for enough time to be able to get access to the crime scene, then you can disappear. ' The assistant ME thought, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. One hand running down his face, his breath breaking a little. His image, for those observing him, the one of a man who has a weight on his shoulders, the one of a man who is in trouble and in need of help.

He opened his eyes, the other occupants of the room showing different levels of concern, no longer anger and betrayal.

" Palmer, what is going on? Who is this woman? Is she after you? " Asked Tony, taking a small step towards him.

He took another step backwards, this one shaky, making him lose a bit of balance. Ducky was immediately by his side guiding him towards a chair and making him sit down.

" Mr. Palmer, talk to us. We wish only to help. "

He leaned forward, his body facing the others in the room. Elbows on his knees, hands holding the sides of his head. He took a deep shaky breath, and spoke in a low defeated tone.

" I don't think you can Dr Mallard. I don't think you can. "


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

" What do you mean Mr Palmer? Who is she? "

Palmer didn't answer, only looked down.

" Palmer. " Gibbs said, trying to keep the young man from wandering in his mind.

Ducky looked at his assistant, then at the agents in the room.

" Perhaps Jethro I should take a look at his injuries first. And he answers our questions later. "

Gibbs looked unsure for a moment, but nodded his agreement anyway.

" Come Mr Palmer, sit on the examination table. " Ducky held his assistant by the shoulders and guided him to the table.

" Dr. Mallard, that's not necessary, I'm fine, really. "

" Well then you should have no trouble going through a quick examination. "

Palmer sat at the table and removed his coat.

" Now remove your shirt please. "

Palmer opened the first button of his shirt and folded his sleeve up, showing the bruise and the cut.

Ducky looked at the cut.

" Mr. Palmer, this cut was made by a blade! What happened to you tonight? Roll up your pants so that I can take a look. "

Palmer rolled up his left leg of his pants, showing another cut a few forming bruises.

" These were made by a blade aswell! Please remove your shirt and pants Mr Palmer, so that I can take a look at the your other injuries. "

Palmer looked at the others in the room and back at Ducky.

" I'm alright Dr, really there is no need for all this. "

" Mr Palmer there is no reason for embarrassment. "

He looked from Ducky to the others. ' if they see my injuries, it will buy me their sympathy. But they'll see my scars aswell, especially the symbol. I'll have to think of something to explain it, and fast. '

He made up his mind, standing up from the table and removing his shirt, shoes and his pants, keeping only his underwear on. He then sat on the table again, keeping his gaze n the floor.

The people in the room were surprised, to say the least.

Palmer's body was covered with bruises, he had several small cuts that they hadn't noticed before, along with the three the have seen earlier.

But what surprised them were the scars. His torso was covered with them, burns, one that looked like a gun shot, several that looked made by cuts. It was too many to count. His legs had some too, no as many, but a lot for someone normal. The scars went to the middle of his upper arms, all over his torso all the way to his feet.

The second thing they noticed, was his body type. They always saw him as a sweet and soft guy. The man in front of them was pure muscle, lean but strong. You did not get to have muscles like that naturally, it had to come with some physical training.

' Wow, Autopsy Gremlin is ripped! ' Was the first thing Tony thought.

Gibbs' gut was screaming, there was a lot that they didn't know about Palmer, that amount of scars did not come without some kind of abuse, a hard life. Those scars were not made at once, they had years of difference between them. The happy carefree man that they believed he was couldn't have those scars. And now a crazy woman was after him, and killing innocent people just to get his attention.

Who was James 'Jimmy' Palmer?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

After the initial shock, Ducky started examining Palmer, treating the wounds that required it. The cut on his arm and on his leg required stitches. When he started examining his back he saw the symbol on the shoulder.

" Mr. Palmer, is this symbol the same one we saw on the crime scene? "

Hearing that the agents walked around the table to have a view of the younger man's back. Standing next to Ducky they saw, the two circles crossed by a straight line. Branded in Palmer's skin.

" Mr. Palmer this was branded! How did this happened? It must be years old. "

They saw Palmer lowering his head, his hands gripping the table.

" That, is not something I would like to talk about Dr. "

Ducky finished examining and tending for Palmer's wound. They waited until Palmer was dressed again. He was wearing scrubs, because his clothes were going to be sent to Abby.

" So, now that your injuries are all treated want to tell us what is going on? " Said Gibbs.

" It's a complicated story Agent Gibbs. "

" Walk us through it. Beginning with your injuries. "

" Well, those. I... I had a lot on my mind. Decided to go for a drive. I didn't even noticed where I was going. I reached Rock Creek Park. I got out, and took a walk. A few minutes later, I feel someone punching my back. After that it's confusing, I tried to fight back but, it was too fast and before I knew it, there was no one else there but me. So I got in the car and went back to the hotel. "

" Why didn't you call the police, or better yet, NCIS? " Asked Gibbs.

" It would do no good. There was no one around and... "

" And...? "

" They wouldn't be able to catch her. No one can. "

" And why is that? "

" You saw the crime scene. " He lowered his head, looking defeated, a man with no hope. " She did all that without leaving a single evidence behind, not one. She doesn't make mistakes like that. "

" Who is she? Why is she after you? "

" She's coming for me because I left. We were ' supposed to be together ', and I left. Now, she'll kill me for it. "

The people in the room, stood in quiet, absorbing the information. Was she really doing all this because Palmer left her?

" WHO is she Palmer? "

The assistant ME took a deep breath, looking up to meet Gibbs icy eyes.

" She is, was, my wife. "

They all stood, looking at him in shock. Palmer was married? And to a disturbed woman?

" DiNozzo? "

" Yes, Boss? "

" Get McGee and Abby down here. Palmer is going to tell us all this history from the beginning. It will be easier to do it just once. "

" Sure Boss. " Tony left to get the two members that were left.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

All the members of the team were at the Autopsy room. Sitting on the available chairs and on Ducky's table. From the looks full of pity he was getting from Abby, Tony had told her and Tim about his injuries and scars, probably about the symbol aswell.

" Well Palmer, why don't you fill us in on what's going on? " Said Gibbs, he was standing close to Palmer's left, while Palmer was sitting at the examination table.

He didn't expect them to ask him a narration, if they asked specific questions it would be easier to build a story, and for them to overlook something.

" She came here to kill me. The Mannings were just a way to ' open the show '. " He was darting his eyes all around, not looking at any of them in the eye. " Tomorrow, NCIS will receive a call, and there will be a crime scene. There it'll be a clue, to where it'll happen. When I get there, she'll try to kill me. "

He knew from their body languages that they were frustrated, probably about the vagueness of it all. Abby's body language just showed concern.

" What's her name? " Asked Gibbs.

" I know her by Artemis. "

" You know her by? I though you said you two were married. " The frustration was palpable in Gibbs's voice.

" It was not a legal, actual marriage, it was more of a...bond. We lived as married people and felt married, but never went and made it legal. "

" Doesn't matter if it was legal or not. What's her name? You lived as married people, how could you not know her name? " The agent growled.

It was getting harder and harder to focus on his Jimmy Palmer performance, to keep emulating all these emotions that were not his own. He had to find a believable story and fast.

" When we met, we used only Artemis, then it didn't matter the official name, because Artemis was the one I was with. But even if I knew it, it wouldn't matter. "

" Why not? " Asked Tim, confused.

" Because, there won't be any record, no electronic traces. She's planned this game to well to make such a mistake. "

" Why are you so sure? " Asked Ziva. " Everybody makes mistakes. "

" Not her. This is what she does. Some people sing, others play soccer, others cook. She plays games. It's what she does best. Playing with people, anticipating their moves, messing with their heads and watching them dance to her song. Manipulation is as natural to her as breathing. "

" Some wife you got. " Said Tony, low but everybody heard him. He winced when Ziva punched his arm.

" You may not believe, but her love for games, her humor. The way that she always made sure to let people know that you could underestimate her once, but never twice. All that, is why I fell for her in the first place. She just seemed so full of life. " He was looking at the wall, eyes focusing on years of the past.

" Then? "

" I wanted to live. My own life, not what she thought my life should be. I didn't want to be controled. "

" So you ran. " Said Tim.

He nodded, focussing on maintaining his fragile look.

" But she found me. "

" I don't understand. " Said Abby, trying to hide her concern with logic. " If she wants you dead, why did she kill you already? When your apartment was shot at? When you were attacked tonight? Why wait to send messages days apart? "

" Not to mention what she mentioned in the messages. She said that you are in hiding, you are not who you say you are. That you have abilities to play the game. " Said Ziva, analyzing him.

" She likes to play, if it was too fast, she would not enjoy it as much. And... I would like to think that, also she's taking her time because she doesn't really want to do it. But that's just a delusion. " He sighed, releasing his hold of the table and grasping his hands together. " As for abilities, I must say, the only one I have, is understanding her. How her mind works. She always said, I was the only one able to see the real her. "

" You are hiding something Palmer, tell us what we need to know! If the message is right she's going to kill someone tomorrow. She could be doing it right now. " Growled Gibbs.

He almost forgot to wince at Gibbs's tone. It was getting hard to keep the act. He kept going back to Scot's mind-set, his meeting with her bringing his real persona back to the surface.

 _Come back. With me._

He internally shook his head. this was not the time. Making the team buy his lie was hard as it is.

" I know nothing to help you stop her. All we can do is wait. We can only act when she gives us the next clue to the solution. "

" DAMN IT Palmer! Someone is going to die, probably more than one person. We need to stop her, and you have been draging us down every step of the way. This is not a game! "

" That's where you are wrong Gibbs. This is a game. Her game, and her victims, only pieces on the board. And to stop her, we have to wait for her to make her move. And that's tomorrow, when we go to the crime scene. " He said that in a colder tone that he meant to, there was still a bit of Palmer in the speech, but Scot was slipping through.

" We? " Said Gibbs. " You are not going anywhere Palmer. There's a psycho out for you! We won't let you anywhere near that monster. "

The other agents nodding their approval.

He knew that Artemis and him where not the examples of what normal people would call healthy, but it still made his blood boil hear people take about her like that. And when Scot got angry, he didn't yell or broke stuff, he got detached and precise, cold steel meant to cut others.

He stood from the table and stared in Gibbs's eyes, returning his glare with a wall of pure ice.

" And how are you going to find and interpret her message then Agent Gibbs? I'm going because I'm the one that is going to understand the message. And I need to be physically there to see what the message is, it could be anything. And I mean, anything at all. "

The others in the room were in shock, that was not Palmer. He was standing, straight, his body exhaling confidence and danger. His eyes, normally so warm and innocent, were cold, colder than they thought possible, and older, older than would seem right in someone Palmer's age.

Gibbs was confused aswell, but managed to keep his glare. But he knew that the fastest way to get this woman was using Palmer. Unfortunately, Palmer seemed to have turned into a whole different person. He didn't know the man in front of him. But since he wasn't offering any answers, he had no choice but to let him go to the crime scene.

" You go. But you stop stalling us right now, and tell the truth in return. All of it. "


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

" Why didn't you tell us all this when you saw the symbol on the wall of the crime scene? Why didn't you say that you were in danger? " Asked Tony, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

Palmer sat on the examination table once again. Slowly turning back to his acting. Showing guilt and shame. He held his head on his hands, elbows on his knees.

" I don't know. It was just...too much. " He gripped his hair. " It was a lot of things. I just didn't want it to be real. To be happening. And... it was my problem. I didn't want anyone else dragged into it. To be in danger. " He took a deep breath. " I knew that it would bring up a lot of things that I don't want to talk about, that I can't talk about. She is a part of my life that I left behind, that I locked up and pretended that never existed. Saying it out loud would just bring it back. "

They waited for him to continue, but he didn't just kept looking down.

" Mr. Palmer, I understand that this is difficult, but we can't help without information. The messages, they said you were in hiding. What does that mean exactly? "

" It means that I lied about who I am. "

" And who are you? "

" Jimmy. But not Jimmy Palmer. "

He looked up at the others, observing each of their faces, studying their reactions.

" I was born Jimmy Smith. I changed it, became a Palmer. "

" This is not in your file. " Said Tim.

" No, is not. I lied to get a new life. I guess it didn't work. "

The other occupants of the room looked at each other. He had lied to them, but did it to have a chance in life. Could they really blame him?

" The scars in your body Mr Palmer. How did they happened? "

He shook his head.

" She has nothing to do with them. "

Ducky stood and walked over to his assistant. Standing to his right.

" And the symbol? "

" She didn't brand me Dr. She knew that when I saw it on the wall, I would know it was her. Because, she was the one to know about it. "

" No one else knew that you had this mark? Not even the one who marked it? "

" She would be the one coming for me. She's the only one that would make all this. "

" No one would help her? "

" No. She doesn't like assistants. She works alone. And this is personal. She's hurt, this is about me leaving, I told you this already. "

" You need to tell us something that might help us get her. Places, dates, names. " Said Gibbs.

" I'll write it for you. It will serve as a confession for me getting a job with a fake ID. Then you have two people arrested. "

" Oh Jimmy! " Abby stood and ran to him, hugging him. " We won't let you go to prison! You're our friend, and you were just trying to protect yourself from a dangerous person. "

" Abby. " Said Gibbs, looking at the goth, his eyes getting a bit sad. He knew that it would be practically impossible for Palmer to escape prison, and that would break the young woman's heart.

" No Gibbs! " She said, releasing Palmer from her bear hug, and turning to the older man. " He doesn't deserve prison! We have to do something! "

" We will need to know everything first. " Gibbs said. " Now, there is a crime on the way and we need to know how to stop it. "

Palmer looked deep in to Gibbs's eyes.

" Agent Gibbs, I have absolutely no idea who will die. I swear. I have no way of helping you with this. "

" You can start with everything you know about her. "

He smiled internally, they had bought it. They still trusted him a small bit. Jimmy Palmer's personality really charmed them. He was right, the scars would buy him sympathy. He knew that Gibbs was probably still suspicious, but needed time to think, that would buy him time.

Now he had a fake story about her to give, one that went with his Jimmy Smith persona. The story was good enough to give him time. When they picked up on the lie, he would be long gone.

For some reason, the idea of leaving made him sad.

He had left other lives before, but on his own free will. This was the first time, he would have to do it forcefully. Considering he would survive.

It would be a shame to leave James 'Jimmy' Palmer behind, from all of them, he was the one that felt like a real person. With a real life.

Now he would have to kill him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Palmer gave them the fake story. In general, it went a little something like this:

Jimmy Smith, born and raised in Minnesota, only child to John and Sarah Smith. At age 17, met Artemis, it was young love, full of passion and foolishness. She was a runaway, also 17. Dark brown hair, dark eyes, medium built. They dated for a while, meeting behind the bar she worked on. She knew that he was not happy there, so she said that they could run together. She was getting bored staying in just one place, she would leave and he could come with her. They decided to run away together. From meeting her to running away with her, it must have been about six months.

They moved from town to town. Getting jobs where they could, doing pretty much all from cleaning to serving, cooking. Other things that he implied being illegal, but never admitted to anything. They would sleep in the car they had, motels if they had the money.

It was good, while it lasted, but eventually, the fire was out. The initial passion died. All that was left was affection, and it was not enough to make him ignore the fact that he didn't want to live that way anymore. Not really connecting with people. He wanted to enjoy life, not survive it. He wanted to make something out of himself, be a doctor. Not scam people for money.

She was not happy with that.

So, he made preparations in secret. Living on the run gave him good connections. It took him time, to get the courage to leave, to slowly save enough money to leave, to hire someone who would make him a new identity. It took years. But he did it. One morning, before she woke up, he just wasn't there anymore.

After being with her for almost four years.

And Jimmy Palmer was born.

When he finished telling the story, the others didn't react at first. Not surprisingly, the first was Abby, that stood and gave him another hug.

" Oh Jimmy! Don't worry, we'll figure this out. I go to my lab, I'm not leaving until I find her and you're safe. "

He hugged her back, put kept discretely observing the others. They were all in deep thought, Gibbs was the one to have his face devoid of any emotion, the others looked lost in thought.

Ducky looked at his watch.

" It's quite late I belive I'm heading home. "

Gibbs looked at his watch aswell, he wanted his team to stay and kep working, trying to find a way to stop this woman before new victims they had no way to know who was the target, Palmer said that she most probably chose at random. And there would be a crime scene tomorrow. Another one. And if the message was any indication, it would be even worse than the first one.

" Alright, I want you to go home and get some sleep. We start this with fresh eyes tomorrow. "

They all looked about to protest, but thought better, they were pretty tired.

" DiNozzo, you're protecting Palmer tonight. "

Palmer jumped out of the table.

" Agent Gibbs, I don't think that's necessary. "

" Don't think is necessary Palmer? After everything you just told us? DiNozzo is staying with you. "

" But he's tired and I don't think anything will happen. He should go home and rest properly, he looks tired. "

" Wow, Autopsy Gremlin I didn't know you cared. But I'm fine. You say nothing will happen, but she tried to kill you twice already. And, from all of us, you are the one that looks like crap. "

He didn't have any other arguments against it, so he just nodded and left the autopsy room, knowing that Tony would follow.

He was hoping he would have some time alone, to sort his thoughts, to let his Palmer mask fall and be himself for a moment.

It was going to be a long night.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Tony entered the room first, doing a quick sweep. Palmer went straight for his bag, everything was inside, so it was fast to get it and leave the room. They were changing rooms for the night. ' Just being safe ' said Tony.

They changed it for a room on the fourth floor with two beds, Tony wasn't planning on sleeping, but it would be more comfortable than sitting on the chair that the other room had.

Palmer sat on the bed closest to the window, he put his bag on the floor, removed his coat, put on top of the bag and sat quietly staring outside.

He could see the moon from this window, just like he could that night in the woods, when he and Artemis admitted their feelings. They were so young.

From the stage the moon was in he could see that on the day they were supposed to meet again, it would be a full moon.

And people said that she was not a romantic.

" Penny for your thoughts, Palmer? "

He laughed, a small laugh the same way.

" I don't think you should waste your money on them Tony. "

" Come On! Humour me. We are in for a long night. I'm not sleeping. And you don't look like you want it either. You should sleep, but don't look like you will. So, why not talk? "

" I don't think you should stay awake Tony. You have a full day tomorrow, you should rest. "

" Like I'm the only one. "

" I doubt that Agent Gibbs or Dr. Mallard would let me work. "

" True. But you managed to convince Bossman to take you with us tomorrow. "

" It's necessary. "

" So you said. "

He turned to look at the agent sitting on the bed behind him. He was leaning against the headboard, hands behind his head, looking relaxed, for the untrained eye. But he was observing all of Palmer's movements.

" You doubt me? "

" I think you belive is necessary. But is it really? "

" I don't see where you're going with this. "

" You said it yourself, she's playing a game. And all you did was follow her instructions to the letter. "

He turned back to the window, he knew that Tony would ask questions, but it didn't mean he would answer. He spoke too much already. Laced his lies with small amounts of the truth. And it brought back too many memories. And now he had to go through them with Tony watching his every move.

" I'm going to change out of this clothes. " He got up from the bed, grabbed his bag and went to the bathroom. He locked the door and leaned against it, dropping the bag on the floor. Closing his eyes and taking one deep breath.

He stripped and stood, feeling the cold floor beneath his feet. He then walked over to the sink, holding both sides of it with his hands, he looked at his reflexion in the mirror.

He really looked bad. His injuries were not the ones bothering him though. He had worse while in training. His problem was in his mind.

People that knew the real him, Scot, knew that emotional was not a word that would ever describe him. Cold, yes. Rude, many times. Arrogant, that too. But emotional, never. It was not something that could be used to describe the members of the Order. When you are an assassin you learn how to detach. Those who displayed more emotional reactions only did it by showing a small level of happiness. Mostly during or after a job well done. Scot didn't do that. He didn't celebrate when he accomplished his objectives.

The time he got emotional was when she was involved. And it was not surprising, she was the only real connection he ever had. His parents, he barely ever saw them, only received orders and sometimes notes. Meeting them in person, was rare. His masters changed every time he mastered something, so no real long time relationships there. She was the only constant, from the first time they trained together. From when he was 13-years-old, she was the only one that was aways there.

Sometimes he wondered how it was possible for him to care so little about other people, but so much about her.

Is not like he had no emotions, he did. But he was an expert in ignoring them. Locking them away, rationalizing them until they ceased to exist.

He was so good at doing it, that he didn't believe he could just feel everything. Just react to something and feel his emotions.

Except when it was about her. She was under his skin, she would always be, merged into him. No way to ignore her.

He turned the faucet on, splashing water on his face. Looking at his reflexion.

 _You can come back, with me. We would take you back, with open arms. Please think about it, for me._

If he made her think that he was coming back, she would let her guard down for long enough for him to incapacitate her. Unless the offer was a trick. It was unlikely, she didn't need the extra lie in her game, it was good enough as it is.

Unless, knowing that he would figure her plan out easily, she felt that she needed the extra step.

Nevertheless, the offer could be true. It was most likely true. He could see in her eyes, that she missed him just as much as he missed her. She would want him back. Or, she would try to kill him. And most likely, succeed, he was out of the game for too long. He was still better than most, probably only members of the Order were better than him, and only a few.

But if one could defeat him, it was her.

 _" Alright, that's it! "_

 _Scot was meditating. He and Artemis were hiking through the Himalayas, another one of the Order's survival trainings. They were camping in a cave they found._

 _" I'm trying to meditate Arty. If you could be quiet, it would most appreciated. "_

 _" What's your name? "_

 _That was unexpected, he opened his eyes, looking at her. She was sitting in front of him, starring at him._

 _" What? This again? "_

 _" Scot, I know you for three years. I see you every single day. We are together, romantically involved! How can I not know your name? Tell me! Is killing me! "_

 _He gave a small smile, and closed his eyes again, getting back to his meditating position._

 _" Why should I? What do I get? "_

 _" Oh! So this is how is going to be? " He could practically hear her smirk._

 _" Afraid so. I need a little incentive here Arty. "_

 _He sensed her moving to sit near him._

 _" Well, what do you have in mind? And if I really make a deal with you what guarantee do I have that you will honor it? "_

 _" Do you think I would cheat? Do you think so little of me? " He said back, pretending to be offended. " And besides. I know better than to cheat on someone who is constantly with me. It would not be practical to be in constant fear of your vengeance. "_

 _" Good. Now, what do you want for your name? " She said, leaning against him, using the hood from his winter coat as a pillow._

 _" One day. "_

 _" A day? "_

 _" Yes. " He said, opening his eyes and looking at her, who was looking up at him from her spot on his shoulder. " One day. Without the Order, or the masters, or the Orders hideouts, nothing. No expectations about what we should do or feel. Just you and me, 24 hours and all we would like to do. Anywhere. "_

 _She looked at him, her expression not changing. Until she smiled, a big, honest smiled. And it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen._

 _" I think I can do that. "_

 _And she moved closer to him, both immediately, searching for each others lips, their arms holding each other._

" Palmer? Are you alright in there? "

He jerked back to reality, startled by Tony's voice.

" Yeah. "

" Is just that you've been in there for a while. And I need, you know... "

" Oh! Right! Just a moment. "

He quickly grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a loose gray t-shirt from his bag. He got dressed and placed the scrubs that he had earlier inside the bag. He then got out of the bathroom, walking to his bed and placing the bag on the floor next to it.

He heard Tony closing and locking the door, and allowed himself to get los in his memories again.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 _He and Artemis had agreed for going away for a date for two months now. They were waiting for the perfect moment. When they heard that one of the members were going to France for a mission, they knew it was their chance._

 _They left notes in their rooms and got in the plane that was leaving._

 _It was morning when the plane landed in Paris. They left the airport and stood in the street._

 _" So, where to? " Artemis asked, both of them dressed in theirs training uniforms, both full black in Paris summer. They were holding hands and looking around._

 _" How about going left? "_

 _" Left sounds good. Where to exactly? "_

 _" I don't know. We'll know when we get there. "_

 _And so they started walking. Not running. Just slowly walking sometimes talking, but mostly they were quiet, enjoying each others company. Enjoying being able to relax._

 _They wandered for hours, when they got hungry they stole some fruits from a street market. Eventually they arrived in the Seine. They walked to a bridge and set on the edge and watched the sunset, leaning against each other, arms around each others waits._

 _" So, where do you want to spent the night? " He asked her._

 _" Somewhere with a view. "_

 _He smiled. It really was going to be a beautiful night. The stars were going to be bright and visible._

 _The sun was long gone when they moved from their spot on the bridge._

 _They kept walking on the street. After stealing a wallet from a man who was walking around they ate in a small restaurant._

 _Hours later they found themselves in the roof from one of the buildings next to the Seine, a perfect view of the stars._

 _They laid next to each other._

 _He looked at her, her eyes staring at the night sky. He moved closer and started kissing her. She immediately responded, kissing him back._

 _In a few minutes they were already working on taking their clothes off, kisses becoming more and more passionate, the need growing, hands quickly removing clothes._

 _No one saw them on the roof, no one heard them._

 _When the first rays of light hit the sky, they were still wrapped around each other. Oblivious to the rest of the world._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Tony got out of the bathroom to find Palmer leaning against the headboard, legs on the bed, and his face turned towards the window. His eyes were a bit out of focus, just like they had been when Tony walked over to him in Abby's lab, when the younger man was looking at the crime scene photos.

From all that they learned, it felt like it had been so long since that.

He didn't know what to think. He felt betrayed. He always thought that Palmer was a normal guy, as regular as they come.

' Not true is it? He managed to look so normal, that I didn't even think about asking him about his life. And when I did, he never answered. It took a crazy woman for him to talk, and only because we caught him on camera. '

He walked over to his bed, sat on it and turned on the tv, muting it. He looked to the side and saw that Palmer was still looking out the window.

He looked out, they were on the fourth floor and there were not many tall buildings around the hotel, but still, the woman had already shot at his place.

" Sorry to cut your star-gazing short, but it's better if we close the blinds. "

Palmer didn't move from his position. Tony stood from the bed and walked over to him, hand stretched to shake the his shoulders.

The moment Tony moved, Palmer reacted, faster than Tony though it was possible for a human, faster than Ziva, nevertheless injured Autopsy Gremlin. Before Tony realized he was on the floor, arms being held together behind him, legs pinned in place by Palmer's legs and his head buried in the hotel's carpet by a firm hand.

It was so fast that it took a moment for Tony to realize he was on the floor breathing in the carpet.

A second later the hold on him loosened, Palmer standing from the floor and away from Tony.

" S...Sorry, I... I didn't mean to-"

Tony stood dusted himself off and looked over to Palmer, who now was sitting on his bed, head on his hands, eyes closed shut.

" How? How did you do that?! " Tony asked, care-free persona be damned, how could Palmer throw those moves at him?

" What!? "

" Those ninja moves? How did you do that? "

" I'm sorry Tony! I was distracted and you scared me, and I just panicked and reacted. " He had opened his eyes and was looking up at the agent hands gesturing widely.

" I got that. But you still didn't answer my question. How? "

" I don't know what to tell you. "

Tony saw the look on Palmer's face, he was agitated, shaking slightly. Maybe it really was a unconscious reflex. He was distracted and has a crazy woman wanting to kill him. He would talk about it with the team in the morning, just in case.

" That's okay Jimmy. But those were pretty fast movement, maybe you should check your stitches. "

Palmer looked at him for a few seconds before checking his stitches, when he was done Tony was already at the window closing the blinds.

" Why are you closing the blinds? "

" Just being safe Jimmy. We don't want anymore sniper episodes, do we? " Tony answered, a characteristic smile on his face.

" Oh. Right. Okay then. " Palmer looked down at his lap. He then adjusted himself to be sitting leaning against the headboard, legs stretched on the bed.

Tony walked to his bed and sat on it on a similar position to Palmer.

" What were you thinking about Palmer? "

" Nothing. "

" You were thinking real hard about nothing then. Came on, it's me! What was going around in that melon of yours? " He said looking over to the man on the other bed.

Palmer looked at Tony. He liked the agent, he was a nice man, funny and competent in his job. If he survived the encounter with Artemis, he would miss the man.

" I was thinking about the past Tony. Nothing more. "

" What about it? "

" Just memories. Nothing that would matter to your case. "

Tony thought strange that Palmer said it was _his_ case, excluding himself from it.

" Maybe not. But is good to talk. Get things out of your chest. "

Palmer looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow.

" What? " Asked Tony.

" Nothing, is just not like you. I mean the whole sharing and caring speech. "

" Is not! I'm just bored, want to talk. "

" I thought you wanted me to sleep. "

" Fine sleep. If you want to be all mysterious, be it. "

Tony watched as Palmer looked at him for a second, before lying down and turning his back to him, pulling the covers over his shoulders.

Tony turned his attention to the muted tv, keeping his ears opened to the sounds around him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

He managed to sleep, it wasn't the most restful sleep, since he wanted to keep tabs of his surroundings, but he was used to getting by with little rest.

The morning came and he woke, he stayed still for a moment, feeling his enviroment with his other senses. Then he stood from the bed, slowly. Tony was sleeping, still on the same position, leaning against the headboard.

He grabbed his bag and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He took off his clothes and bandages, and stepped in to the shower. He turned on the hot water and let the warmth relax his muscles.

Twenty minutes later he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself and put on a long sleeved light blue button-down shirt, black pants and black shoes. He brushed his teeth and got out of the bathroom.

Tony was already awake and stretching.

" Man, my back is not happy with me. " They heard a pop coming from Tony's back. " Morning Gremlin. "

" Good Morning Tony. "

Tony walked in to the bathroom and Palmer put his bag on his bed. He walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds, the sunlight filling the room and warming his skin. He closed his eyes and repeated a series of breathing exercises that his masters on the Order taught him, to clear and focus the mind.

He was already sitting on the bed waiting to leave when Tony left the bathroom.

" Ready to hit the road Jimmy? "

" Ready when you are Tony. "

" Great, we'll stop to get some breakfast before heading over to work. "

They left the room, and got in Tony's car. Five minutes later they stopped at a coffee shop. Tony said for him to get in the line and get the coffee.

Tony waited for Palmer to be a bit further away from him, but still in his line of sight, he then picket his phone and called Gibbs.

" Yes, DiNozzo? "

" Morning Boss! Just calling to check in, we stopped for coffee and we'll be going straight for NCIS. Did you guys find anything else? "

" McGee is looking into the story he gave us, Abby is working on his clothes and Ziva is looking at the evidence from his apartment. You got anything? "

" Nothing but the knowledge that Autopsy Gremlin has very impressive reflexes. "

" Meaning? "

" Meaning when I got close to him while he was sitting in his bed distracted, he jumped me, I was on the floor and immobilized before I even knew what happened. I don't think even Ziva could be that fast. Don't tell her I said that. "

Gibbs was quiet for a second.

" What else? "

" He apologized. Said he was startled and just 'reacted'. But I'm not so sure. "

" You think he has training? "

" From those moves. Serious training. You had to see it, even injured, he was so fast it took me a moment after I was already on the floor to process I was down. I couldn't even describe how he did it. "

" Just get here. " Said Gibbs, hanging up.

Tony pocketed his phone and stood by the door. Ten minutes later, both of them were in the car, on their way to the NCIS building.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Gibbs saw Tony and Palmer exiting the elevator. He had told the others what Tony had said to him and he knew that they were all observing the young man.

Gibbs took in the way he walked, the expression on his face, the position he kept his arms. Analysing everything, trying to figure out what they had missed.

Tony went straight to his desk, greeting the others in his usual manner. Palmer just said hi, and walked towards the elevator that would take him to the autopsy room.

When he was out of sight Ziva stood from her desk and walked closer to Gibbs's.

" Did you notice it, Gibbs? "

" Yes. "

Tim looked at them confused, and stood up aswell, walking towards them, Tony joined them aswell.

" Noticed what Ziva? " Tim asked.

" The way he walks. "

" What about it? It looks no diferent than every other time I saw him walk. "

" Exactly. "

" Not following here Ziva. " Said Tony.

" He is injured, has stitches on his arm and his leg, several bruises. Yet, he walks and behaves no differently than before. If we had not seen the injuries, we would never have guessed. And he is not taking pain medication. "

" Maybe he just has a high resistance to pain. Tony told me and Abby about the scars. Maybe he is just used to pain. "

" He has stitches on his leg McGee. Feeling less pain or not, is not normal for someone to show no reaction. Not even the slightest of limps. And he attacked Tony aswell. "

They were quiet for a moment, each in his own head, trying to process the pieces of this puzzle.

" How _did_ he attack you Tony? " Asked Tim, looking at the man standing next to him.

" I spoke to him, he wouldn't answer. When I started moving towards him, to shake his shoulder...I don't know, a moment I was standing the next I was on the floor immobilized. I couldn't even describe how he did it. "

" How were you immobilized? " Asked Ziva. " How did he held you? "

Tony looked to the floor for a second, trying to remember.

" My arms were behind me, hands held together by one of his hands. My legs held in place by his legs. The other hand was holding my face against the floor. A hard grip too. "

" Where on your hands did he hold? " She asked.

Tony and Ziva passed the next five minutes close to his desk, going over exactly where and how he was held. After she had no more questions, she stood, one hand on her chin, the other hugging her middle. Her face focussed, calculating.

" That's professional training. "

The rest looked at her. Gibbs gave her a head nod, silently telling her to continue.

" The way Tony was held, it's professional. The exact right spots to hold a man, that is taller and heavier than him, efficiently. The right amount of force too. And to do it so fast, and according to Tony, out of instinct, because he was distracted. He has training, and is not a recent thing. That's the result of years of training. " She looked at Tony. " You said that you believe not even I could be that fast, correct? "

" Yeah. "

" Stand up. "

" Why? " Tony asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

" Up, DiNozzo. " Said Gibbs.

Tony groaned, it did not help to see that Tim knew what this was going as he looked rather amused.

He stood up and walked a few steps, then Ziva made her move. He was down, being held down in the same manner that Palmer had held him before.

" Faster or slower Tony? "

He took a second to recover from the scare.

" Uhnn, you were fast Ziva. But I had to say, he was faster. And you were standing up, he was lying on the bed, and don't forget, distracted and injured. "

Ziva released her hold and stood, Tony stood up aswell and dusted himself off.

Ziva was thinking hard about something.

" He was faster than Ziva? " Asked Tim, looking incredulous.

" Yes Probie, that is what I just said. "

" Wha kind of person has better training than a Mossad agent? " Asked Tim. " And one that has trained for as long as Ziva has? "

" Think he has trained for how long Ziva? " Asked Gibbs.

" My best guess Gibbs, since he was a teenager, if not a child. Or he has a really impressive natural talent. "

" Those old scars on him, could come from what sort of training? " Gibbs asked, the scars on Palmer's body had his gut turning. That was something about it, something important.

" Not the one I had. It would have to be a real cruel kind of training. But they could not come from training, but from something else. He had some that looked older than others, those could have been made when he was a child. "

Gibbs took a sip from his coffee. Palmer was becoming a harder and harder puzzle to crack. And they didn't have enough to go on.

" McGee what you got from his story? Anything about his family? "

" Working on it Boss. "

" Well, do it faster. "


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Palmer spent the day on the Autopsy room. Dr Mallard didn't want to allow him to work in the first place, the man was involved in their case and had lied about who he was. But his assistant had asked more than once for something to do. So he was now looking at the younger man cleaning several tools.

He wanted to talk to him about his life, but seeing how guarded he was before, he would have to be careful.

" So, Mr Palmer, may I ask, why did you choose to work as an assistant ME? "

The man looked up from his work and looked at the ME.

" I'm sorry Dr? "

" I was just wondering, why did you choose to become an assistant ME. You know, from what you told us, I would not have guessed that you would take such an official job. "

" Ah, well. I don't know. It's a lot of things actually. I don't know if I could pinpoint a reason. "

" Our decisions are always a result of many things Mr Palmer, but surely some of them have a bigger weight. "

The young man looked deep in thought for a moment, something flashed in his eyes, but it was so fast that Ducky could not identify it.

" All I can say is that it felt right. "

That reminded Ducky of the message.

" Is this 'feeling right' have anything to do with Artemis saying that your job made her feel like you two were never that far apart? "

He didn't answer right away, just looked back to his work. When Ducky thought he would not answer he finally did.

" When we, were together, the one thing we were sure of, was that life was short. Finite. Talking about death was not a taboo between us. We understand that death is a part of life, and is not to be feared in the way other seem to do it. "

Ducky noticed that his assistant switched from past to preset tense in his speech. And, he used a soft tone while speaking, just like he did a few times while speaking of her. The man clearly still had feelings for her.

" If I may ask. What made you fall in love with her? How was she like? "

Palmer looked towards the wall, but his eyes were focussing on the past.

" If there is one woman who could make you fall head over hills in love is her. " He then smiled a little, laughing at a silent joke.

" What? "

" The first time I saw her. I tought she was beautiful. Stunning. And half an hour later, she had scammed me out of half of my rati-, diner. "

Ducky looked at the smile on his assistant's face, that was love. At one time, there was an honest feeling between two people. What had happened, that now she was willing to brutally murder several people, including children, just to punish him?

" Sounds like a rather unforgettable first impression. "

" It was. Prettiest woman to ever scam me. " He chuckled and shook his head.

" You still love her, don't you? " Asked the old ME, his voice filled with understanding.

Palmer closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" I don't think I'll ever stop loving her. " He said, with a small voice. " Or that I'll ever love someone else. " He said, barely a whisper.

" I don't believe you should think like that Mr Palmer. You are still young. And, I'm not trying to say that your feeling towards this woman are not important. But in time, I'm sure you'll learn to love someone else. After all, you did leave her. "

" I only left because I love myself more Dr. Not because I stopped loving her. " He closed his eyes. " Yeah, not very bright, am I? "

" Well, I won't judge your feelings towards her, but I believe that the most important part is that you choose yourself. And that is a very bright thing. "

The man didn't say anything more for a while, just focussing on their work.

One hour later, Palmer was leaving towards the break room, just as he was going out the door, he turned back.

" Thank you Dr. I always enjoyed our conversations. "

Then he left.

Ducky sat and thought about the things he learned about the young man. He had the strangest feeling that the sentence meant good-bye.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Hours later, the whole team was tense, the minutes were passing, any minute now they would get a call, calling them to another crime scene.

Time seemed to stand still.

Then, the phone rang.

Gibbs listened then rang up.

" Grab your gear. "

Half an hour later, they all arrived at the crime scene. They were all so worried about what they might find that they didn't even found strange that Palmer didn't seem to get lost on the way there.

It was an old warehouse, in the middle of other warehouses. It looked abandoned.

There was a police car in the front, an officer standing in front of the door. He looked a little pale, and green.

" Are you Agent Gibbs? "

" Yes, what do you got? "

" A mess. I don't even know how many bodies. We just made a quick sweep of the building and waited outside. "

" Why were we called? "

" Found a Navy uniform. "

" Alright. " Gibbs turned from the officer to his team. " DiNozzo, bag and tag. David talk to who discovered the body. McGee photos. "

Ziva stayed outside talking to the officer while the others went inside.

The first thing they noticed was the man, hanging from the ceiling, a chain wrapped around his neck. And a sword cross his middle.

The next was the floor, it was a pool of blood, all around the hanging man. Beneath him, a pile of body parts, two heads carefully placed on the floor.

As soon as they entered the building Palmer moved to the front, next to Gibbs, wanting to take a look at everything before the agents moved forward.

' Why would she use the same place? I was already here. ' Palmer thought. Then it hit him. ' I was here, and I fought her here. There is bound to be something she left here. Something that is going to lead back to me. '

He was not allowed to work on the bodies so he just walked around, looking for something that was a sign.

He could feel the eyes of the others on him. And Gibbs following his every step.

He carefully looked at the blood at the floor, searching for some pattern from the edges of the pool, some flaw. Then the bodies. He assumed from the amount of pieces and, obviously, the number of heads on the top, there was two bodies on the pile. Both male, medium built at least. In shape, it was probable they actually were in the Navy. A navy uniform was placed on the side of the pile, on the other side from the front door. It was clean, no blood in it. And he noticed that the pile had no blood either, just on the floor. ' They were bleed out, before being cut. ' And, of course as he had seen before, Jack was hanging from the ceiling. He looked, but nothing was different about him. The cuts, the sword, it was all the same.

After analysing the bodies, he started looking around the floor. The same boxes, the same lamp next to the bodies. The walls were clean. No writing, no papers, no pictures.

But there was something. A smell, partly concealed by the smell of the bodies, but it was there. It smelled like...

" Flowers? " He muttered to himself, looking towards the stairs that led to the second floor.

The others stopped working and looked at him, following him with their eyes. Ziva had just entered the room, finished talking with the police officers. She was in shock for a moment, before following everybody's gaze and observing Palmer aswell.

Before stepping on the first floor, he saw a sensor, hidden, as soon as he climbed the first step it would be activated.

The others saw his hesitation. Gibbs was about to ask him what was wrong when he climbed the first step. And from somewhere on the warehouse a music began to play.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

He slowly made his way up the stairs. The music filling his ears, memories in his mind.

 _Oh Sinnerman, where you gonna run to?_

 _Sinnerman, where you gonna run to?_

 _Where you gonna run to?_

 _All along dem day_

He remembered the many lessons with his survival master, he loved listening to Nina Simone songs, which was unusual for masters on the Order. Most never showed any part of their personal tastes to the apprentices. Something about distracting from the objective. It risked unnecessary attachments. But the master never disapointed with his results. He and Artemis listened to him humming this and several other songs during classes.

Always in the outdoors.

 _Well I run to the rock, please hide me_

 _I run to the rock, please hide me_

 _I run to the rock, please hide me, Lord_

 _All along dem day_

 _But the rock cried out, I can't hide you_

 _The rock cried out, I can't hide you_

 _The rock cried out, I ain't gonna hide you guy_

 _All along dem day_

' Sutil message Arty. But there has to be somewhere where I can hide. '

 _I said, Rock, what's a matter with you rock?_

 _Don't you see I need you, rock?_

 _Lord, Lord, Lord_

 _All along dem day_

 _So I run to the river, it was bleedin'_

 _I run to the sea, it was bleedin'_

 _I run to the sea, it was bleedin'_

 _All along dem day_

 _So I run to the river, it was boilin'_

 _I run to the sea, it was boilin'_

 _I run to the sea, it was boilin'_

 _Along dem day_

Not only his master liked this song, but also, this song was playing in one of the apartments in Paris, when he and Artemis were under the moonlight. So involved in each other that this song was only a whisper in their minds. Their breaths and moans were accompanying the song, in a rhythm of its own.

Her hair glowing gold in the dim light. Her soft skin under his own.

 _So I run to the Lord, "please hide me Lord_

 _Don't you see me prayin'?_

 _Don't you see me down here prayin'?_

 _But the Lord said, go to the devil_

 _The Lord said, go to the devil_

 _He said, go to the devil_

 _All along dem day_

 _So I ran to the devil, he was waitin'_

 _I ran to the devil, he was waitin'_

 _Ran to the devil, he was waitin'_

 _All on that day_

He knew that someone was following him. He could feel the movement behind him, could hear the footsteps. It was more than one.

 _I cried -_

 _POWER!_

 _(Power to da Lord)_

 _[8x]_

 _Bring down,_

 _(Power to da lord),_

 _[4x]_

 _POWER!_

 _(power to da lord)_

 _[12x]_

The stairs were the same way then before, nothing was moved. He reached the hallway, the smell getting stronger.

 _Oh yeah, Woh yeah, Woh yeah_

 _Well I run to the river, it was boilin'_

 _I run to the sea, it was boilin'_

 _I run to the sea, it was boilin'_

 _All along dem day_

 _So I ran to the Lord_

 _I said, Lord hide me, please hide me_

 _please help me_

 _Along dem day_

 _He said, child, where were you_

 _when you oughta been prayin'?_

 _I said,Lord, Lord, hear me prayin_

 _Lord, Lord, hear me prayin'_

 _Lord, Lord, hear me prayin_

 _All along dem day_

 _Sinnerman you oughta be prayin'_

 _Oughta be prayin', Sinnerman_

 _Oughta be prayin',_

 _All on that day_

The music was getting louder by each step. It had to be coming from the last room. The same one that he came from the first time he entered the warehouse.

 _I cried -_

 _POWER!_

 _(Power to da Lord)_

 _[12x]_

 _Go down_

 _(Power to da Lord)_

 _[3x]_

 _POWER!_

 _(Power to da Lord)_

 _[3x]_

 _Power, Power, Lord_

He was checking for traps by each step he took. He had found nothing so far. But the door could have a trap.

 _Don't you know I need you Lord_

 _Don't you know that I need you_

 _Don't you know that I need you_

 _Power, Lord!_

He slowly reached for the doorknob. Only to have Gibbs hand stopping him. The agent was wearing gloves, which he was not. Apparently the older agent thought the same thing about traps, because he pushed Palmer out-of-the-way and slowly and carefully opened the door himself. He stopped by the door. The assistant ME gently pushed him out-of-the-way and looked inside the room himself.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The first thing was the smell. The pleasant smell of flowers. A lot of them.

Colors filled the room. The only light coming from the windows, but it was enough. Yellow, orange, red, violet, pink. There were several types of flowers all over the floors of the room. Just the area necessary for the door to open was clear of them.

The table had a single flower on it. A paper sheet under it. He could reach it without disturbing the flowers on the floor. There it seemed to be a pattern in it. He could recognize it. They used in the Order, It was loosely based on braille. If you divided the area in squares, you could find letters or numbers, depending on the location of the dot, or in this case, the different colours. It sounded complicated, but it really was not.

He took a long look at the flowers on the floor, quickly separated the flowers in squares, and taking notice of the locations of the 'dots'. It didn't make sense as letters, but as numbers. It was coordinates.

He repeated the numbers on his mind, several times, until he had them memorized. Then he moved out-of-the-way for McGee to take pictures.

He waited until the agent was finished to move again towards the room and, putting on gloves he had on his pockets, took the flower and paper from the table.

It was a small violet flower, the type that grows on the forest floor. This one looked just like the one that grows on the forest where he and Artemis once had survival training on. The one where they had, for the first time, voiced their feelings.

She was definitely a cunning woman. She asked for him to go back with her and just kept bringing elements to some of their best moments.

The agents were looking at him, seeing how he looked at the flower, the longing in his eyes. He then, turned his attention to paper.

It had a text printed in it.

 _Betrayal follows the sinner wherever he goes._

 _But redemption can be found._

 _Remember where you came from, who you really are._

 _Remember the meaning of your name._

 _Remember who we are._

 _One can not outrun oneself._

 _Because retribution will always find you_

He read those words. She was once again asking for him to go back. Asking him to remember who he was. As if he could forget.

Remember the meaning of your name.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 _When they woke, the sun was already in the sky. They put their clothes back on and left. When they were already on the street, Artemis stopped and turned to him, a smirk on her face._

 _" Time to pay. The name. "_

 _He took a deep breath,_

 _" Fine. My name is... "The rest of the phrase was just a mumble._

 _" Sorry what? "_

 _" ... "_

 _" Speak up! Come on it can't be that bad. "_

 _" Fine! My name is Scotus Lelantos. "_

 _She stared at him, frozen in place. Then she burst in to laughter._

 _" W-What? Ha Ha . You're joking. "_

 _He could feel the tiniest of blushes coming to his face. But he would never admit, he never blushed, never._

 _" You're not joking? "_

 _It took several minutes for her to control her laughter._

 _" Alright. I'm good now. But why did they called you that? Is mean, come on. I feel like I'm talking to one of Cesar's soldiers. "_

 _" Is from the myths. Scotus is the personification of darkness. And Lelantos is the Titan God of air and the hunter's skill of stalking prey. They thought it would be fitting for the son of my father. The name is a constant reminder of the expectations I have to meet. "_

 _" Not to mention an ugly name. "_

 _He shot her a look, as they started going back to the airport, the plane they came in would go back later that morning._

 _" What? It is! And don't come saying that you don't think it is. Because you do, or you wouldn't hide it from me. But I have to admit, considering your skill set, is fitting. Scotus. "_

 _She chuckled._

 _" No, not going to happen. For me, is always going to be Scot. "_

 _He gave a small smile, and they walked back to the airport. Scot enjoying his last minutes of freedom, before going back to the Order, where he was nothing more than a well-trained puppet._

 **I researched the names on the web. Scotus I believe is another names for Erebus, which I believe is the official name, but I'm not sure. I found both.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 _Remember the meaning of your name._

Even before being born, it was chosen for him. He would be a hunter, a killer shadow. He never had a choice.

Even in his new life. He may not act as a killer, but it was there. The years of training. The coldness when on mission. The ability to kill without remorse.

Did it really made a difference if he didn't do anything? If deep inside he was a killer?

He ran so that could be his own man.

 _One can not outrun oneself._

He was sitting on the back of the MCRT van, the team was still working on the crime scene. After finding the note and the flower he finished looking at all the rooms and corners of the building. He found nothing more, so he was currently doing nothing on the van. Ziva sitting in front of him. Agent Gibbs didn't want him to be alone.

He needed a plan. He knew where to go now. All he had to do was lose the team and plan for the meeting. And he needed supplies.

He could feel Ziva's eyes on him. Fortunately, he was supposed to be deciphering a message, so sitting and thinking was expected behaviour.

About an hour and a half later, he had the basics of a plan formed. Now all he had to do was leave without the team noticing, which would give him enough time to go to the hotel's parking lot and get his car. There were things he needed there.

Two hours later they were all back to NCIS.

Gibbs turned to Palmer when they reached the bullpen.

" What did you get from the scene? "

" I need to think. " The assistant ME said, making his face get a little pale. " I'm not sure what the message is. I just need to be alone. " He said a hand running through his hair. " To think. "

Gibbs nodded once.

" McGee. Take him to a conference room. "

McGee dropped his gear by his desk and left the bullpen, Palmer following him.

When they arrived at the conference room, Palmer got in and sat in the nearest chair, his back turned to the door.

" When I manage to figure it out, I'll go to the bullpen and let you guys know. But... it might take a while. " He said in a small voice. " At least here, I won't be interrupted. " He muttered, but it was just loud enough to McGee to listen.

" Okay. If you need anything, you know where we'll be. " Said McGee leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

McGee got an agent to keep waiting outside, just in case.

Palmer waited two whole minutes before opening the door. He opened it silently, the agent was looking to his phone, so he didn't notice the movement. Palmer acted fast, he grabbed the agent by the neck pressing a certain point that would make sure the men would drop unconcious quickly. Another hand on the man's mounth. It took only a few seconds. He then draged the man inside the room, making sure to grab the phone too. He placed the unconscious agent on the other side of the table, on the floor, not in view from the door. Then he left the room.

Scanning the hall, he found no one. He then silently made his way out of the building, avoiding areas where the team would be, but still managing to look normal to the others who worked there. Good thing that he had his car key with him and his bag only had replaceable items.

Five minutes later he was outside the NCIS building. Half an hour later, he arrived at the hotel.

He got in his car and drove away.

And from that moment Jimmy Palmer was gone. Dead.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Two hours after leaving Palmer in the conference room McGee went in to check on him.

The agent that was supposed to be on the hall wasn't there. He opened the door and saw that Palmer wasn't there. He entered the room, and behind the desk he found the agent that was on guard, unconscious. He drooped to his knees, checking the man's pulse. It was there. He phoned Ducky and asked for him to go up to the conference room.

He called Gibbs and told him what happened. The older agent asked Tony to look around and asked Tim to look through the surveillance videos.

Tim ran out of the room as soon as Ducky entered it. He got to his desk and started going through the videos. It didn't take him five minutes to find all that he needed.

They saw as Palmer attacked the agent and dragged him inside the conference room. Then calmly exited the building. They saw as he turned to look at the building for a moment before turning and walking away without a second glance.

" Find him! " Growled Gibbs.

Tony called the hotel, Jimmy's car was no longer there. He put a BOLO out for it.

Half an hour later the BOLO came back. Police had found the car torched in an abandoned lot. No one was inside it, fortunately, and it didn't seem to be any object inside it aswell.

The agents tried at Palmer's apartment and he wasn't there, and it didn't seem like he had been there. His cellphone was turned off. There was no use in his credit cards. But they did noticed that in the day after the first crime scene, he withdrew practically everything he had in the account.

Gibbs was pissed, beyond pissed. There was not a word for the level of anger the man was feeling.

Ducky was trying to mask how confused he was, and how hurt too. He kept remembering a phrase Palmer spoke to him, after their talk. ' Thank you Dr. I always enjoyed our conversations '. He had been right, it was a good-bye.

Abby's lab had no music coming from it, she was working in silence. ' How could Jimmy attack a NCIS agent? '.

After a while, Tim who had made no progress in finding Palmer, looked up from his desk to his colleagues. From their faces they were not doing any better.

' There's no way were going to find him. He left no possible way to be tracked. ' Tim thought. ' We should have known, he was just waiting for us to give him access to the crime scene. He probably figured out the second he saw it! But this woman is looking to kill him, would he go after her? ' His eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought, he was biting his lower lip. ' From the moment his whole thing started, he never went against her instructions. We found out that he has training, he could be thinking about showing up and meet her. '

He pulled up the photos from the crime scene. He carefully watched every single one. Trying to remember Palmer's reactions in the crime scene.

He stopped at the picture of the flowers. There was something about it, his mind kept telling him that there was something familiar about it. Something he recognized.

The others in the bullpen noticed Tim's expression, he was on to something. They didn't interrupt, just kept working on their assignments, praying to find something.

Tim researched the species of the flowers, he counted the flowers. He looked for places in DC that sold flowers. He read the note, muttering the words, jumping letters to see, if there was a code in it. But kept coming back to the pictures of the flowers. He had been looking at the photos for what it felt like hours.

He needed coffee.

Coming back from the break room he sat at his desk, took a big gulp from the coffee, placed the cup on the desk, then he looked at the screen.

Squares and colors.

" THAT'S IT! " He jumped, running out of the bullpen to Abby's lab, if someone could help to solve this faster, it was Abby.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The other agents ran after McGee, who had taken the stairs, jumping three steps at a time.

He ran into the lab, that was looking sad without the usual music blasting through the speakers.

" Abby! " He exclaimed getting the attention of the goth at the same time as going into the computer and pulling up the photo of the flowers. " Squares and spots! "

Abby who was confused about what he was doing, looked at the screen, not understanding what he meant for a moment. But then, her eyes went wide and a huge smile appeared in her face.

" That's it! " She jumped, hugging McGee. " That's brilliant Timmy! I would have never thought of it. "

They turned to the computer, opening another program were they started creating an image of a series of squares and dots.

" Boss? " Asked Tony, the three agents looking at the two people working on the computer. " Should we ask what it is they found? They look like they're on a roll. "

Gibbs didn't say anything, just left the lab, Ziva and Tony stood there for a little longer, before turning and leaving too.

It was two hours later that Tim and Abby came up to the bullpen.

" Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! " Exclaimed Abby. " We know what the message is! "

" They're coordinates Boss. " Said Tim. " There was a code in the flowers. "

" Yeah, it took us forever to crack it, because we didn't know what was the key to translate it. " Said Abby.

" So, what is the message? " Asked Gibbs.

" They're coordinates, Boss. To a spot near the John Hanson highway, by the south river. " Said Tim, sitting on his computer and pulling out a map, marking the spot.

" Guess Palmer will scout out the place before going there? " Asked Tony.

" Maybe. We don't know anything about he and this woman. " Said Gibbs.

" From the messages, we know they have some sort of pre-determined procedure to this sort of thing. " Said Ziva.

" So, if he has training, she probably has too. " Said Tony.

" Let's just get them, and get some answers. "


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

He was standing in the middle of the trees for about one minute, until he heard her footsteps. Deliberate footsteps that were meant to be heard. There was no reason to sneak up here, they both knew the other was here.

They stood a few feet away from each other, just watching. Above them, a satellite with infrared locked in their location and away enough to avoid their detection, agents with listening devices that could work with high distances, they could feel eyes on them, but could not tell where it came from.

She was the one to break the silence.

" You know, I was going to send a few more things your way before this meeting. Imagine my face when I could not, for the life of me, find you. "

" Surprised? " He asked. " You shouldn't have been. "

" Well, not surprised. But, it was not in my plans you not showing up at work anymore. " She said, then smirking. " What really surprised me was that you got caught. I have to say, I got a bit disappointed Scot. "

" They got lucky, my performance was impeccable. " He shot back, his voice cold and not showing his offence.

" Really? " She asked, they starting to walk in a circle, not getting closer than they already were. " So how did they found out? Humor me with an explanation. "

" I assume that after I sneak up in the lab to listen to the messages you left me, I must have left something slightly out-of-place. Abby is extremely particular about her lab. "

" Sneak up? " She asked. " Why would you do that? You work with them, you have access. "

" It was the first time I listened to your voice after all this time Arty. Not even I am that good in keeping up an act. And also, they might not be one of us, but they are good. "

" I understand, I too was alone when looking at you for the first time. I know how bittersweet it can be. Of course, I was not the one to abandon you. "

He closed his eyes for a moment.

" I already explained this to you. I left them, you stayed behind because I know that your loyalty was never mine. "

" Not even a note. Though now I admit there were signs. "

" Would you have understood? " He asked, not waiting for her answer he continued. " Don't even try, you know that you wouldn't. You never will. I'm wasting my breath trying to explain. "

" That was not the reason you didn't leave a note. " She said. " You didn't leave a note because you didn't want to face the fact that you were betraying both the Order and me. You still can't admit. "

" Is different to you. " He said. " We ended up together by different circumstances. You were brought in, you feel like you owe them your life. I was born to it. Before I was even a thought, my fate was laid out for me, no escape. But to the rescued ones? Never they are brought in against their wishes. Even being a child, you could have chosen against it. "

" You make it sound like it was a prison. " She said. " Like it was all some great torture. That we are monsters. You forget our mission, our calling. We are the sword that shapes the world! We keep the balance of power where it should be! For as long as humanity exists, there will be Order. "

" I will never forget the mission or the calling. " He spat out. " And I will admit it wasn't all bad. "

" We are your family, you are who you are because of us. Don't try to pretend is not true. And don't pretend that you are some bleeding-heart humanitarian that cares about others people's lives, some pacifist, I was there. And what you did to that pathetic excuse of a sniper I sent to your place, that proves it. "

They stopped circling each other.

" I never denied being a killer, it's what I was raised to be. What I wanted was not to be a mindless instrument of their will. And I never said you were a monster, I will never think that. " His emotionless tone getting a softer edge to it. " I left for myself. I wanted control over my life. "

They looked at each other for a while.

" I assume you considered my offer? " She asked.

" I did. "

" And what is your answer? "

" You say that I will be taken back with open arms. That my betrayal will be forgiven. " He started, observing her and her reactions. " Will the leaders forget? Father and Mother? And the others? Or were you sent here just to kill me and nothing else? Is this a trick? Or just a desperate wish? "

" Would you really think I would use such a trick? " She asked, an almost invisible smirk on her face. " Use your situation as a fugitive to dangle salvation in your face, just to stab you in the back when you started feeling safe? "

" Yes. Especially because you'll have use for every single one of your tricks to be able to take me down. "

She grinned.

" I do have authorization from the new leaders to make you this offer. " She said.

" New? For how long? "

" About three years now. And they still hold to all their credibility, despite your actions. Their word is law, as much as their predecessor's was. If they say you are to be taken back to your previous place, the others will accept. "

" Really? " He asked incredulous. " A traitor in the leaders inner circle and next in line to the leadership? I find that hard to believe. "

" Nothing that some proven loyalty can't solve. " She said. " And, besides, you were born to it, raised from birth. You are your father son. And, me, I'm the perfect replacement for your mother. Everything will be as it was. "

" I see. "

" So, your answer? "

He took a while to answer.

" I accept it. "

She smiled, not a sarcastic smile, an honest smile.

With slow steps they made their way towards each other. When they were in arms reach, they hugged and kissed. A passionate kiss of lovers long-lost.

" I wish I could believe that. " She breathed out, taking a blade from her sleeve.

But he expected that, so he had his own blade and was ready to defend himself.

He cut her side, while with his other hand, he hit her armed hand away from him.

He was not worried about traps, or about other weapons. To meetings like this, no members took more that one weapon. And only lazy cowards took fire arms.

She blocked his blade with hers. An elbow almost hitting her on her face, she ducked used her leg to hit the back side of his knees, making him lose his balance for a second.

Their fight continued, quick movements, kicks, hits, cuts and stabs. For several minutes none getting the upper hand. But her movements were getting slightly slower.

If they were fighting a regular person, or someone who weren't so balanced with their own abilities, they would have been able to pay more attention to their surroundings and the people approaching.

Then she jumped out of his reach, blade raised, starting to pant, which was nowhere near normal for people like them.

" What did you do to me Scot? " She asked, glaring.

" One thing about being born in the Order, about being my father's son. " He answered, a miniscule smile on his face. " Practically from birth I have been given increasingly larger amounts of several poisons and drugs. A carefully calculated mixture that made me, today, immune to pretty much every single poison on this planet. Or, at least, highly resistant. "

She stopped glaring and grinned.

" Very good. " She said. " I never even though to question why you received more pills and injections with our rations and medical check ups. " He gave a laugh. " And during our breakout and rescue training, they just gave you a more concentrated amount, didn't they? "

He smiled, remembering the lessons she mentioned. They would be either the rescuer or the prisoner. They would receive drugs that would disrupt their physical and intellectual performance. They were to leave the local of captivity in an specific amount of time. Depending on the details, they had to escape unnoticed or by neutralizing all in the location.

" Now you know how I always knew the effects of any mixture they gave us. "

Her knees gave in, her hand still gripping to the blade.

" Some mixture you gave me. "

" Is not common, your resistance should be in a low to medium level. Others would have given in already. "

She looked at him and smirked, still panting.

" Poisoned with a kiss. " She stated, figuring out how he must have poisoned her. " Needles would have been faster. And I thought you kissed me because you missed me. " Her characteristic grin never leaving her face.

" No reason we couldn't enjoy the process. " He said, getting closer.

The lack of action allowed them to sense the approaching of the agents.

" They're almost here. " She said. " I'll finally be able to talk face to face with your 'team'. " She said the last word as if it disgusted her.

" They have nothing to do with us. You have no reason to harm them. " He said, kneeling next to her as she fell all the way to the floor. " I will not return and they will have no value in getting my attention. I won't keep tabs on them. "

" Won't you? With their track record I assume they won't stop until they get you. "

" They're good, but not that good. " He said. " They know Jimmy Palmer, but me? They wouldn't even know where to start. "

She looked at him, her beautiful blue eyes already half way shut.

" Alright. I won't harm them. " She said. " You're not going to finish the job, will you? "

" No, I refuse to kill you. " He said. " At least this time, you have your good-bye. I really wished you were coming with me. "

" And I wish you could stay. "

One second later, her eyes lost the drowsiness to them. And with the last of her energy she had before the poison would take full effect, she gripped the knife harder and lunged forward to him, no more playing around, going for the quick kill.

Instead of stopping her, he just turned to have the knife going in his side instead of his heart.

She noticed what he did, and looked at him with a curious expression of what his plan would be, her hand falling to the ground.

" NCIS! Freeze! "


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

After finding out where Palmer would be meeting their suspect, Gibbs and the team decided that the Director and Wagner's team needed to be read in the case. To say they were stunned was an understatement.

They had just finished watching the video of Palmer attacking the agent posted in front of the conference room and then calmly walking away.

The Director was the first to speak.

" What else do you know Gibbs? " She asked from where she was sitting in one of the conference room chairs.

" Like is clear from the video, he has training. " He said. " As good as or even better than Ziva's. "

" And this woman is a threat to him? Trained as well? "

" She managed to leave no forensic evidence behind in any of her crime scenes. " Said Abby. " Nothing that could lead us to her. We only know is a 'she' because of the messages. "

" And despite having the voice changed, I don't think she thought we wouldn't be able to get it back to normal. " Said Tim. " She might have counted on it. "

" Why? " Asked Agent Wagner.

" We might not know to what extent Mr Palmer lied to us. " Said Ducky. " But I believe in what he said about her reasons and her methods. All of this is a show. She wanted to get inside our heads, more specifically his head. So, ask yourselves what is more disturbing: listening to a mechanical voice or to the voice of the person you thought you left behind and that you know has come back to get you? "

" So, she's one step ahead of us all this time? " Asked Shepard.

" But now, we know where they are meeting. " Said Tony.

" They have all this training, but you found no connections to any organizations? " She asked.

" None, so far. "

" I want to know how he managed to work under our noses undetected for so long Gibbs. " She said, standing up. " Ask for whatever equipment you need. " She said, leaving the room.

At the day of the meeting, they were set up with surveillance around the area of the meeting. The coordinates were very specific, but they stayed far away, to avoid detection. They didn't know what kind of training they had, so they didn't took any chances.

They didn't know the time of the meeting, so they had to wait. They sat in the van, looking at the satellite thermal image of the area. The more time passed, the more restless they became. Ziva was pacing around the van like a caged animal.

It was already 11 pm when a single person walked to the meeting location. It stood there unmoving. They immediately turned on the equipment that allowed them to listen to any sounds that came from the area. It was a VERY expensive, experimental equipment. The only reason that they were having access to it was the fact that Director Shepard wanted to know who Palmer really was. More specifically who trained him and what was he doing at NCIS. And she, along with Ducky and Abby, were at MTAC, listening and watching everything, also as in constant communication with Gibbs's and Wagner's teams.

A minute later a second figure arrived. After one minute of just standing there in silence, the woman broke the silence.

 _" You know, I was going to send a few more things your way before this meeting. Imagine my face when I could not, for the life of me, find you. "_

 _" Surprised? " He asked. " You shouldn't have been. "_

They recognized the voice as Palmer's, but it was not the warm friendly voice they knew. This one was detached, cold, arrogant even.

 _" Well, not surprised. But, it was not in my plans you not showing up at work anymore. " She said. " What really surprised me was that you got caught. I have to say, I got a bit disappointed Scot. "_

 _" They got lucky, my performance was impeccable. "_

The people listening in made note to remember that she called him Scot.

" Small ego he has, huh? " Said Tony.

" Considering he lived among us and we never saw it coming, I say he is not wrong to have a big ego. " Said Ziva.

They saw as the figures started circling each other, like animals preparing for a fight.

 _" Really? So how did they found out? Humor me with an explanation. "_

 _" I assume that after I sneak up in the lab to listen to the messages you left me, I must have left something slightly out-of-place. Abby is extremely particular about her lab. "_

 _" Sneak up? " She asked. " Why would you do that? You work with them, you have access. "_

 _" It was the first time I listened to your voice after all this time Arty. Not even I am that good in keeping up an act. And also, they might not be one of us, but they are good. "_

It didn't escape the people listening the use of the words ' one of us '.

 _" I understand, I too was alone when looking at you for the first time. I know how bittersweet it can be. Of course, I was not the one to abandon you. "_

 _" I already explained this to you. I left them, you stayed behind because I know that your loyalty was never mine. "_

 _" Not even a note. Though now I admit there were signs. "_

 _" Would you have understood? " He asked. " Don't even try, you know that you wouldn't. You never will. I'm wasting my breath trying to explain. "_

" Great, all this was just for them to discuss their relationship. " Said Tony. " Guess they never heard of couple's counselling. "

 _" That was not the reason you didn't leave a note. " She said. " You didn't leave a note because you didn't want to face the fact that you were betraying both the Order and me. You still can't admit. "_

Now they had a name, The Order. Though Director Shepard had never heard of it.

 _" Is different to you. " He said. " We ended up together by different circumstances. You were brought in, you feel like you owe them your life. I was born to it. Before I was even a thought, my fate was laid out for me, no escape. But to the rescued ones? Never they are brought in against their wishes. Even being a child, you could have chosen against it. "_

Whatever that organization was, they recruited children, getting them to join their ranks alongside the children of their members. Gibbs's jaw was tense in silent anger, while Ducky thought about the level of loyalty one could have by training them from infancy, an organization with members that are completely loyal, besides being extremely well-trained.

 _" You make it sound like it was a prison. " She said. " Like it was all some great torture. That we are monsters. You forget our mission, our calling. We are the sword that shapes the world! We keep the balance of power where it should be! For as long as humanity exists, there will be Order. "_

It was all pretty clear that the last three sentences were of extreme importance. They spoke of a group with very big plans.

 _" I will never forget the mission or the calling. " He spat out. " And I will admit it wasn't all bad. "_

 _" We are your family, you are who you are because of us. Don't try to pretend is not true. And don't pretend that you are some bleeding-heart humanitarian that cares about others people's lives, some pacifist, I was there. And what you did to that pathetic excuse of a sniper I sent to your place, that proves it. "_

The two figures in the thermal image stopped circling each other. But they were all thinking about what she had said. On the day before, Ducky had finished the autopsy on the man they found hanging in the warehouse. He had been identified as a man who worked as a killer for hire, that used a sniper rifle before. Ducky had told them that he was killed some time after being tortured by someone who knew what they were doing. He had been killed by a broken neck, the sword were inserted hours after his death.

They were all suspecting the same thing, was Palmer the one to torture the man? Abby had unshed tears in her eyes.

 _" I never denied being a killer, it's what I was raised to be. What I wanted was not to be a mindless instrument of their will. And I never said you were a monster, I will never think that. " His emotionless tone getting a softer edge to it. " I left for myself. I wanted control over my life. "_

Ziva couldn't help but to draw a parallel to her own life, after listening to what he said. She too, had been raised to be a Mossad agent, a killer. Palmer had run from his life as a killer. But one couldn't run from their own nature.

 _" I assume you considered my offer? " She asked._

If they were already concerned, that simple phrase raised their worries to the roof.

 _" I did. "_

 _" And what is your answer? "_

All the people listening in, were barely breathing, tense.

 _" You say that I will be taken back with open arms. That my betrayal will be forgiven. Will the leaders forget? Father and Mother? And the others? Or were you sent here just to kill me and nothing else? Is this a trick? Or just a desperate wish? "_

 _" Would you really think I would use such a trick? Use your situation as a fugitive to dangle salvation in your face, just to stab you in the back when you started feeling safe? "_

Her voice sounded amused.

 _" Yes. Especially because you'll have use for each one of your tricks to be able to take me down. "_

" They are ruthless even amongst themselves. " Commented Tim.

 _" I do have authorization from the new leaders to make you this offer. " She said._

That bit of information seemed to spike Palmer's curiosity.

 _" New? For how long? "_

 _" About three years now. And they still hold to all their credibility, despite your actions. Their word is law, as much as their predecessor's was. If they say you are to be taken back to your previous place, the others will accept. "_

 _" Really? A traitor in the leaders inner circle and next in line to the leadership? I find that hard to believe. "_

The tone of his voice showing how little he believed that.

" Gibbs, our first priority is taking them alive, especially Palmer. " Said Shepard, if he had been so important, he would know everything they needed to know.

 _" Nothing that some proven loyalty can't solve. " She said. " And, besides, you were born to it, raised from birth. You are your father son. And, me, I'm the perfect replacement for your mother. Everything will be as it was. "_

' So, not only was he in line to lead this group, but she is in line aswell. ' Thought Gibbs. ' Both as a couple would lead. And from the way they talked about his parents, is likely they're the current ones. '

 _" I see. "_

 _" So, your answer? "_

They held their breaths once more while they waited for his answer.

 _" I accept it. "_

After hearing those words, Abby's tears could no longer be held back, they started free-falling. Ducky closed his eyes for a moment, his head hanging low. All of their hopes that their friend could somehow redeem himself for his lies and apparent crimes, shattered.

They watched as the two figures walked towards each other, embracing. And from the movements kissing passionately.

 _" I wish I could believe that. "_

The second they heard she saying that, they thought that Palmer was done for. But he was not caught off guard. Could be his training, or, he expected to be double-crossed. But if he did, why accept the offer?

They started to fight, and the agents knew that now, they could approach without being detected. So they ran towards the locations of the two dueling figures.

In MTAC, the three figures stood watching the fight, Ducky had his arms around Abby, that was barely holding herself upright with worry, aswell as other several conflicting emotions.

A few minutes later, Ducky and Shepard noticed that she was loosing speed.

" This makes no sense. " Stated Ducky. " Someone that demonstrated to be so well-trained, wouldn't start to lose ground so fast. "

More time passed, until they saw her jump out of his reach.

Their talk still being passed to the agents that were running towards them.

 _" What did you do to me Scot? " She asked._

" What's happening? " Asked Gibbs, not cutting his silent run.

" She jumped out of his reach, she's getting slower. " Answered Abby.

 _" One thing about being born in the Order, about being my father's son. Practically from birth I have been given increasingly larger amounts of several poisons and drugs. A carefully calculated mixture that made me, today, immune to pretty much every single poison on this planet. Or, at least, highly resistant. "_

They heard his detached voice saying those words. And frankly, they didn't know what to think. Being in some sort of terrorist organisation or not, what kind of person deliberately poisons and drugs their baby?

" Oh my! " Exclaimed the old ME.

Abby gripped Ducky's arms even harder, both scientists understanding how dangerous that was.

Gibbs chose to lock down the growing anger he had towards that group and especially Palmer's parents. Focussing on getting there faster.

When she spoke again, she sounded amused, and even impressed.

 _" Very good. " She said. " I never even though to question why you received more pills and injections with our rations and medical check ups. " She gave a laugh. " And during our breakout and rescue training, they just gave you a more concentrated amount, didn't they? "_

" What is a breakout and rescue training? " Asked Abby, crying, but not being able to hold her curiosity.

" I do not know. " Said ZIva. " But from the name, the mention of drugs and what we already learned from these people, I figure they drugged them and had them find their own way out of a kidnapping, or hostage situation. From the looks of it, they raised their children as soldiers, weapons. "

 _" Now you know how I always knew the effects of any mixture they gave us. "_

She looked like she had dropped to the floor. Shepard passed that information to the agents.

 _" Some mixture you gave me. "_

 _" Is not common, your resistance should be in a low to medium level. Others would have given in already. "_

 _" Poisoned with a kiss. " She stated. " Needles would have been faster. And I thought you kissed me because you missed me. "_

Now it made sense to them why he said he agreed to her offer, he needed to get close enough to kiss her, and pass the poison.

" How very poetic. " Said Tony sarcastically.

 _" No reason we couldn't enjoy the process. " He said._

Abby couldn't stop crying as she saw him walk closer to the woman.

 _" They're almost here. " She said. " I'll finally be able to talk face to face with your 'team'. "_

So much for sneaking in on them, the two teams approaching cursed under their breaths, but kept going.

 _" They have nothing to do with us. You have no reason to harm them. I will not return and they will have no value in getting my attention. I won't keep tabs on them. "_

" He still cares about us. " Said Abby, mostly to herself. The others couldn't deal with her denial at the moment.

" He is kneeling next to her and she is down. " Said Shepard, updating the approaching agents.

 _" Won't you? With their track record I assume they won't stop until they get you. "_

 _" They're good, but not that good. " He said. " They know Jimmy Palmer, but me? They wouldn't even know where to start. "_

To others, it would sound as pure arrogance. But to the people listening in, they knew it was true. How little did they know about them was clear. And what they learned during their talk, it didn't help much. If Palmer disappeared, he would stay gone. He had proven to be a master in becoming someone else.

 _" Alright. I won't harm them. " She said. " You're not going to finish the job, will you? "_

 _" No, I refuse to kill you. " He said. " At least this time, you have your good-bye. I really wished you were coming with me. "_

 _" And I wish you could stay. "_

" At least that was true. " Said Ducky out loud by accident.

" What Ducky? " Asked Abby.

" I spoke with him. One thing he said without a shadow of doubt. " Said the ME. " He said that he loves her. Always has and probably always will. "

The agents were already closed enough to see the two figures in the middle of the trees. So they could all see as she with one last move, try to stab his heart, only for him to move and she got the left side of his torso instead.

" NCIS! Freeze! "


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

He stood slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. Hers never leaving his. The agents had their weapons pointed towards them, standing in a semi-circle around the two figures. He slowly raised his hands, and took three steps back, his body facing the agents and her.

" We need an ambulance. " Said McGee, talking to the others on the other side of the communication device on his ear.

When Tony took a step towards him, he took another one back, broke his gaze from her and looked at them.

" Don't get near Tony. " He said, voice calm.

" You have a knife coming out of you. It could have hit something important Palmer. Or better, Scot. "

" If someone is qualified to judge the seriousness of my injuries is me. And you are to stay back. "

The others were looking at the big knife sticking out of him, and the other in his hand. Ziva knew from the way he was holding it, if he trew it, he would not miss.

" Alright, calm down. " Said Gibbs. " We need to get close to take care of her, she's barely conscious. "

" That won't be necessary. " Said the two together.

" I am not in any life threatening danger. This will just incapacitate me for the time he assumed he needed to disappear. " She said, turning her head towards Gibbs. " Nice meeting you in person Agent Gibbs. "

" I wish I could say the same. " He shot back. " You need medical assistance Scot, just drop the knife and lie down, you're bleeding too much. "

" Don't move Ziva. " He said, looking from Gibbs to the Mossad agent that was trying to approach him undetected while he spoke to Gibbs. " I may be injured, but it still wouldn't work. You are no match to me. "

" Our resident ninja? Right. She can take you down any time. " Said Tony.

" Please. " Scoffed out the barely aware woman on the floor. " Mossad agents are children with water guns compared to us. "

The agents decided to ignore the woman on the floor.

" Just drop the knife Palmer. " Said Tim. " We'll take you in and take care of your wounds. We heard your conversation and we know that there were extenuating circumstances. "

He shifted, for the others looking it looked like he was trying not to show pain.

" You are in contact with Dr Mallard and Abby, right? "

" Yeah, they can hear you. " Said Gibbs.

" I wanted to thank all of you. " He said. " Of all my lives, Jimmy Palmer's was the one that felt the most real. And, as strange as it may seem, I feel like I would miss it. Palmer was free in a way that I never was. It was a good delusion to enjoy. " He wavered a little. " Tell Director Shepard that I never spied on NCIS. It was just a coincidence I ended up there. "

" You can tell them yourself Palmer. " Said Tony, concerned.

Palmer looked at Gibbs.

" I won't be going to need a medic Gibbs, because I'm not going to be taken into custody. "

" Don't do anything stupid. " Said Gibbs. " We will take you in. We can figure this out. We'll help you, protect you from these people. "

" You cannot. There is a limit to the things you can do Gibbs. You need to learn to recognize when you are in over your head. " Palmer said, troubling them with the indiferent tone he was using. " I knew I was marked for death when I did what I did. And I knew that I would either die or forever live in hiding. "

" Just drop the knife and llie down Palmer. " Said GIbbs. " We are going to take both of you in. "

He looked at the man, his eyes cold and face expressionless.

" No, you won't. " He said, looking down at the woman lying on the floor, their eyes meeting for a second.

He grabbed the knife on his torso and took it out from inside him, dropping it on the floor. And with that, faster than it should be possible for a man with his injuries, he sprinted away from them, towards the river. The agent running after him.

They shot a few warning shots, but Palmer was fast and shots didn't scare him. When he reached the water he dove in. Disappearing from view, Tony, Gibbs and Ziva went in too.

But it was no luck, the man was nowhere to be found.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Artemis was taken to the hospital with two of Wagner's agents. Wagner and Gibbs's team continued searching the river, calling for help.

In the satellite image, they could not see where he had went, the water in the river was too cold and deep for them to see.

When one entire day had passed without any sign of Palmer, Gibbs knew they wouldn't find him anymore. Wagner's team thought that he had died in the river.

Abby was inconsolable, her lab was quiet, a photo of Palmer as screen saver on her computer. She refused to believe he was a bad person. All she cared about was that he asked Artemis not to harm them, for her, that proved that he was innocent.

Ducky was taking it hard, he cared for the young man. And yet, he hated to admit, he never payed much attention to him. He blamed himself for not seeing it, and blamed his former assistant for lying.

He also worried for him, diving in the cold river, while injured. Running from some secret organization that wanted him dead.

And, the old ME couldn't help but second guess every decision of his. How could he not have seen it?

Gibbs and Shepard's main concern was the organization called ' The Order '. They asked, but no one had ever heard of any group by that name. Who ever they were, they knew how to stay under wraps, and had to be active for a long time too, for Palmer to be able to be raised by them from birth.

Tony, drowned his doubts and hurt in women and booze. Tim, just focussed on work, more than usual. Ziva, started practicing harder than usual, working harder than she was used to, and tried not to think of the similarities of her's and Palmer's lives, though she admitted his situation was far worse. Somewhere in the world, children were being raised as killing machines. And they had no way to help them.

Artemis was unconscious for three days. By the morning of the fourth day, they found out that she had fled the hospital. Like Palmer, they couldn't find her either. Friends of her victims never got to see the case on trial, no one was ever arrested for the deaths of 5 adults and 3 children. Somehow, days later, NCIS had a break in, all pertaining to the case disappeared or was destroyed beyond repair. Including the records of Artemis finger prints, DNA and photo. Everything was gone. And no cameras caught the person that did this. No witnesses either.

As time passed, and cases came, Palmer and ' The Order ' were put on the side. Life continued. They never forgot, but they had other priorities.

Ducky, after three months, eventually hired another assistant, a young woman named Jessica Moore. She had to go thru the background check and evaluations three times to be hired. No one was taking any chances.

They never found out anything official about ' The Order '. Though Ziva, eventually found a senile old man in a hospital in Egypt. He said something about ' The Order ' being beyond country and race. They answered to no one, and existed for as long as humanity existed. They controlled the world with an invisible hand. And that they were old enough to already have had been around when the Roman Empire was still around. They could not be stopped because they were the ones to have builded the world.

No man in his right mind would believe that story. The man was old and delusional after all.

The next year, a gift wrapped box appeared on the autopsy room on Ducky's birthday. No one had seen where it came from or from whom it was. Inside there was a new blue bow tie, with a note that said: Happy Birthday Dr Mallard. I hope you enjoy this gift.

Ducky had Abby look at it to see if she could find out where it came from. And who had sent it.

She found out that it was specially made in New York. It was sold in a store called Palmer's Clothing for Gentlemen. The owner Jimmy, remembered the sale. He remembered talking to the costumer, that said the gift was to very special friend, that had given him a very special gift once, and he wanted to show his gratitude. When asked to describe the costumer, he said he was a young man with dark curly hair and bright green eyes.

They never found any footage of the said costumer. No clues to lead them to him.

Ducky would keep the present on his desk drawer, a reminder of the young man who once worked for him.


End file.
